Hinata Love Confession
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: Canon. Serangan di konoha membebaskan perasaan hinata yang terpendam. Namun itu malah membawanya pada keadaan hidup dan mati, berkat itu Naruto menjadi tau dan mulai membuka perasaannya, namun ada seseorangyang tidak suka dan menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka. Divergence/Based on Episode 164-167 NS/RnR Please. Update sekali tamat.
1. Serangan di Konoha

Summary: Serangan di konoha membebaskan perasaan hinata yang terpendam. Namun itu malah membawanya pada keadaan hidup dan mati, berkat itu Naruto menjadi tau dan mulai membuka perasaannya, namun ada seseorangyang tidak suka dan menjadi penghalang hubungan mereka. Divergence/Based on Episode 164-167 NS/RnR.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Canon/Divergence/OOC/Typos yang bertebaran. Dll

A/N: Fic ini aku persembahin buat Kazuto21, Mitsu Rui, Hyuna Uzuhi. Makasih Reviewnya ^_^ berkat kalian aku jadi semangat bikin Fic Naruhina lagi. cerita ini di adaptasi dari Episode 164 -167. Ini merupakan Sequel dari Fic He is Myhero, sungguh aku gak ada niat bikin sequelnya lo, ini terjadi begitu saja. O, yah anggap aja lagi baca nyimak plot Naruto asli. Soalnya ini memang _**kutipan**__._ Hehe dasar Author gak bermodal, tapi ada kok adegan tambahan dariku juga. soalnya aku pengen ceritaku ini benar-benar seperti nyata di dunia Naruto. Aku paling suka Fic jenis Canon.

-Happy Reading-

Serangan Di konoha.

Konoha porak poranda, semua bangunan rata dengan tanah. Banyak jiwa melayang sia-sia. Yang tersisa hanya monument patung Hokage yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya. Hanya dengan satu serangan konoha telah luluh lantah, bahkan Shinobi elet konoha yang kekuatannya di akui beberapa desa ninja meninggal hanya dengan beberapa serangan, dia adalah ninja pengkopi, Hatake kakashi.

Sang Hokage yang berkewajiban melindungi desa sudah tidak berdaya lagi, cakranya sudah habis untuk menolong semua warga desa yang masih sempat diselamatkan dengan mengorbankan kemudaannya. Demi warga desa apapun rela, meski umur berkurang karena sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang pemimpin untuk melindungi warga desanya.

Sang tersangka utama dalam penyerangan ini kini sedang bertarung dengan murid seperguruannya, sejak pertama datang yang dia cari adalah jinchuriki kyuubi, dia banyak membunuh warga desa jika yang dimaksudkan tidak tau keberadaan seseorang yang dicarinya.

Tapi kini dia berhasil menemukan keberadaannya dari seorang Jounin Medis terkemuka, Shizune, itu juga karena pikirannya dibaca paksa. berkat itu Shizune meninggal, rohnya di cabut paksa dari tubuhnya.

Saat ini pertarungan antara pain dan naruto sedang berlangsung begitu sengit, semua orang tampak cemas jika sesuatu terjadi. Pasalnya orang yang mereka lindungi justru berbalik melindungi mereka. ini tindakan bodoh yang tidak bisa diterima.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main lagi! Akan kuselesaikan dengan jutsu baruku." Seringai Naruto tajam dalam mode sennin. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertarungan yang lebih sengit dari sebelumnya. naruto sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." Plooff asap menyelubungi perubahahan Naruto. 2 bunshin langsung terbentuk dalam mode sennin.

Pain tendo yang melihat itu, sedikit terkejut. Terkejut bukan dengan jutsu yang terbentuk barusan. Melainkan kesamaan Naruto dengan sang guru. Naruto telah menjadi seorang Sennin dan telah berhasil menguasai jutsunya.

"Aku tidak mengira, kau bisa menjadi seorang Sennin dan mampu menguasai jutsu yang sama dengan guru jiraiya."

"Guru, Jiraiya?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar guru yang selama 3 tahun mendidiknya di sebut. Apa sebenarnya hubungan Pain dan gurunya? kenapa dia sampai tau bahkan sampai jutsu yang ia gunakan.

"Aku juga belajar dari jiraiya, Dia pernah menjadi guruku yang mengakui kita sebagai murid didiknya. Dengan memiliki guru yang sama, kau dan aku seharusnya mengerti satu sama lain. Guru kita menginginkan adanya perdamaian" jelas Pain seperti ingin menekan Naruto.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu !" Sergah Naruto galak, ia tidak percaya akan bertarung dengan teman seperguruannya. Ini hal yang tidak terduga, meski ia menginginkan perdamaian yang sama dengan gurunya. Tapi cara yang di gunakan salah, perdamaian tercipta bukan dari kebencian melainkan dari sebuah ikatan kasih untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

Kemudian dari tangan kanannya segera tercipta suatu jutsu yang dikenal bernama Futon: rasen shuriken. Jutsu ini amat berbahaya karena akan berdampak buruk bagi si pengguna.

Sakura yang menyadari itu segera berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memangilkan nama Naruto. Orang-orang hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, tidak ada dari mereka untuk menolong, bila ingin menolongpun itu akan sia-sia, Naruto sudah memerintahkan orang-orang untuk tidak ikut campur.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Pain, Pain menggapkan bahwa rasa cinta dan kasih sayang akan menuntun pada kebencian, justru yang pain lakukan ini malah menambah rasa kebencian di dunia ini. jika cinta di tuntun pada jalan yang benar maka akan melahirkan ikatan kasih sayang serta cinta suci lalu akan membimbing kita pada perdaimaan yang hakiki.

"kau tidak tau arti sebenarnya dari perdamaian, jadi bergabunglah bersama yang lain, kematianmu akan mengarahkan pada perdamaian" jelas pain tendo

"Sudah kubilang,Hentikan omong kosongmu itu.!"

Suingg Naruto segera melemparkan jutsunya kearah para Pain. Jutsu seperti putaran bola shuriken, serangan itu berhasil membuat mereka berpencar bahkan satu dari mereka berhasil terjerat. Jutsu itu membuat petapa katak keheranan, ini kali pertama mereka melihatnya. sungguh cakra yang amat besar.

Melihat temannya terjerat segera satu pain berwajah cantik melakukan jutsu pemanggil binatang.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Ploof munculah burung raksasa yang besarnya melebihi pohon, hampir mirip burung dinosaurus. Dengan cepat Naruto segera melompatinya. Lalu mendarat sempurna di tanah bersamaan dengan serangan kejut dari serangan Futon: rasenshuriken yang masih berlanjut. Ini kali pertama pain di sudutkan.

Serangan itu sukses meninggalkan jejak, berupa partikel debu yang menyelubungi sebagian konoha serta getaran tanah yang terasa hingga berkilo meter.

Semua orang kaget merasakan getaran yang cukup keras. Mereka keheranan dan banyak yang bertanya, apa ini, apa yang terjadi. lalu nona katsuyu, binatang kuchiyose Tsunade menjelaskan akar permasalah yang terjadi. karena saksi utama pertarungan memang nona katsuyu karena satu darinya, menepel di tubuh naruto untuk mengimpormasikan seberapa jauh kekuatan pain serta jutsu yang mereka gunakan, informasi ini berkat kakashi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Berkat itu semua orang jadi tau, ledakan dan debu ini berasal dari pertarungan Naruto dan Pain.

"Itu Naurto, Dia berhasil menguasai senjutsu dan sekarang tengah bertarung melawan pain sendirian." Jelas Nona katsuyu.

"Apa!" shikamaru kaget, ia harus secepatnya bertindak. Namun Uhhh kakinya terluka, akibat terkena reruntuhan bangunan. "Sial, Kakiku." Ia sangat meruntuki kaki yang terluka, ini tindakan bodoh, dia melawan pain seorang diri sama saja dengan menantang nyawa, pain benar-benar berbeda dari anggota akatsuki lain, dia benar-benar kuat, serangannya dapat mengintegral seluruh wilayah, kekuatannya tidak bisa di prediksikan, tidak seperti hidan atau kakuzu yang pernah shikamaru tarung. Itu yang sedang dipikirkan shikamaru.

"Kumohon anda tetap disini. Naruto meminta kita untuk tidak ikut campur" jelas nona katsuyu untuk mencegah shikamaru menolong Naruto.

"Bodoh, dia selalu percaya diri sekali, lihatlah apa yang dilakukan pada desa ini! tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang."

Tapi perkataan Shikamaru segera di potong ayahnya, Shikaku.

"jika dia telah berhasil menguasai senjutsu, itu artinya sudah berada di level yang berbeda dengan kita, tetap menjauh dari sana adalah kerjasama tim terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. istirahatlah, Shikamaru" mendengar penuturan ayahnya, shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "sial!" shikamaru meruntuki dirinya yang lemah.

Begitu juga di beberapa tempat di konoha, seperti di bekas pertarungan kakashi. Disana terlihat Chouji menangis karena ayahnya tidak sadarkan diri serta keadaan kakashi-sensei yang sudah meninggal. Chouji amat menyesali perbuatannya yang kurang cakap menolong guru dan ayahnya.

Namun saat itu chouji merasakan getaran serta ledakan, setelah di beri tau nona katsuyu yang ternyata itu dari Naruto. Chouji dan orang-orang disana nampak kaget, dia bertarung sendirian, itu sangat berbahaya.

Sementara tempat reruntuhan Hinata. Hinata sedang mengobati Ko' pengawal setia yang tangannya sedang terluka.

"Tanganmu terluka Ko', biar ku obati" Tawar hinata yang melihat ko' sedang memegangi tangannya. awalnya kok yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata, namun kini malah berbalik, hinatalh mengkhawatirkan ko'. Hinata memang tidak terluka untuk saat ini. tapi mungkin akan sekarat di kemudian hari.

"jika sesuatu terjadi pada Anda selama Tuan Hiashi dan nona Hanabi tidak ada. Aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri. Anda tidak seharusnya memperhatikan saya" Namun dialah hinata yang berhati lembut, dia tidak akan tega melihat seseorang di hadapannya terluka.

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya, jika semua orang terluka saat kepala keluarga mereka sedang pergi, aku bisa menjadi sasaran kemarahan mereka" Hinata merongoh sesuatu di sakunya, berupa kain medis lalu segera melilitkannya pada tangan sikut ko' yang terluka. Ko' tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi mendengar penuturan hinata, hanya bisa bergumam 'nona hinata' karena kebaikan dan ketulusan nonanya ini.

Setelah mengobati Ko'. Mata hinata segera berkeliling, bangunan di sekitarnya benar-benar sudah hancur dan sudah rata dengan tanah. Orang yang melakukan ini pasti bukan orang yang sembarang.

Pada jarak yang jauh terdengar dentuman keras, membuat mata hinata serta merta berubah ke mode Byakugan untuk menelaah ke sumber dentuman. Tiba-tiba hatinya sedikit tertusuk, serta nafasnya meningkat. Apa mungkin yang dilihatnya ini memang benar dia atau orang lain. Tapi kenapa perasaannya begitu Hinata benar-benar sangat khawatir, dia takut sang pahlawannya terluka.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Naruto."

Ko' ikut memasikan dengan byakugannya, dan itu semakin meningkatkan rasa khawatir Hinata.

.

.

**Hinata Pov**

Benarkah dia, kenapa dia seorang diri disana,Kemana yang lain. Aku benar-benar mencemasmu, Naruto-kun. Bagaimanpun kau harus tetap hidup, karena kau belum mewujudkan cita-citamu untuk menjadi Hokage yang keberadaannya di akui.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bertarung seorang diri, aku harus menolongnya. Meski dengan kemampuanku yang lemah aku harap aku bisa sedikit membantu. Yah bagaimanapun aku harus kesana menolongnya.

Tanpa basa-basi segera aku berlari menyusulnya, namun terdengar suara yang menahanku, siapa lagi kalau bukan ko'. Karena di reruntuhan ini hanya ada kami berdua, reruntuhan tempat latihanku. Karena Neji sedang ada misi di luar desa, sedang ayah dan adikku tidak ada di rumah.

"jangan, nona Hinata ! Anda harus tetap disini"

"Tapi Naruto sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi desa kita." Aku berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menatap Ko'.

"Jika Anda terlibat pertarungan. Anda akan mengganggu jalannya pertarungan dan itu sangat berisiko.!"

"T-tapi.. d-dia…!"

"Kita percayakan saja padanya, lagi pula dia murid dari salah satu legenda sennin tersohor pasti bisa menghentikan pergerakan pain."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ko', dia adalah Murid legenda Senin, namun tetap saja itu tidak membuat hatiku tenang bagaimanapun juga waktu dan keadaan kita selanjutnya tidak bisa diprediksikan dengan sebuah kata-kata.

Tapi membiarkan dia bertarung seorang diri itu tindakan tidak manusiawi. Tapi jika yang lain terlibat pertarungan hanya akan menghambatkan jalannya pertarungan. Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa sebaiknya yang harus kulakukan. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Maaf aku hanya bisa mendo'akanmu dari sini.

Sementara di tempat pertarungan.

Naruto nampak sedang menimbang keputusan apa yang sebaiknya di ambil. Sebagian cakranya sudah terkuras, akibat jutsu Futon rasenshuriken yang mengeluarkan banyak cakra. Di tambah dengan batas waktu penggunan mode sennin hanya bisa di gunakan dalam waktu 5 menit saja. Ini benar-benar keputusan yang sangat sulit.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap tegas semua pain. Tinggal 2 pain yang tersisa.

"Kau memang kuat, ini kali pertama pain di sudutkan. Akan tetapi…" Pain tendo (yahiko) segera merapalkan jutsu yang membuat Naruto tertarik seperti magnet yaitu ."Bansho tenin" segera dia tertarik mendekati pain, satu pain lain telah menyiapkan ancang2 berupa tinjuan.

Saat sudah mendekat Buukkk ia segera memukul perut Naruto sehingga membuatnya terpental. dengan gerakan cepat pain lalu menguci bahunya. sehingga membuat pergerakan Naruto terkunci.

Dia berhasil tertangkap, tubuhku segera bergetar melihatnya. perubahan Naruto berangsur-angsur ke mode normal karena banyak cakra yang terserap. Namun di menit berikutnya pain yang menyerap cakra Naruto menjadi batu karena menyerap kelebihan cakra senjutsu.

Namun dalam menit berikutnya situasi berubah, menjadi tidak mendukung. Katak pendamping Naruto berhasil terbunuh, dia sedih. Lalu dengan jutsu "Bansho tenin" lagi Naruto berhasil tertangkap lalu tubuhnya di tengkurapkan setelah itu kedua tangannya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya di tusuk besi, hingga pergerakannya kali ini benar-benar terhenti.

Aku (hinata Hyuga) yang melihat itu tidak bisa diam. Hatiku terus berkorbar. Ku tatap sekeliling, tidak ada Shinobi yang mendekat. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan. kenapa mereka berdiam diri, padahal dia shinobi dari desa yang sama. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Ku lihat tempat pertarungan dengan byakugan, belum ada pergerakan signifikan. Pain terlihat sedang mengajak Naruto bicara. Aku tidak tau apa yang bicarakan tapi dari pengamatanku itu hal sangat serius, terbukti dari raut muka Naruto yang berubah.

"Setelah beberapa decade, rasa sakit itu semakin berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak akan ada lagi penghalang dan rasa kemanusiaan demi memulai peperangan sekali lagi. Saat ini mereka sendiri yang akan menggunakan senjata itu untuk melawan satu sama lain dan melahirkan kembali rasa sakit. lalu perdamaian yang sebenarnya akan kembali normal sebagai mana mestinya, dalam lingkaran kebencian yang tidak berujung. Pain akan melahirkan perdamaian itu. itulah impianku." Jelas Pain Tendo yang membuat Naruto diam karena tidak memiliki jawaban kuat untuk menyanggahnya.

Ku lihat raut mukanya sedih, akupun jadi ikut merasakan sakit yang sama. "Naruto-kun" ku sebut namanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sesaat bayangan masa lalu hinggap di kepala, yaitu momen ketika aku pertama melihatnya.

Naruto kecil berteriak di kerumunan orang dengan lantangnya, ia berteriak bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan menyandang gelar Hokage, kemudian setelah itu berlari menerjang orang-orang dengan muka bersedih. Banyak orang menyebut dia jelmaan Kyuubi yang mengerikan, saat itu aku tidak tau apa itu kyuubi, saat aku bertanya pada Ko' apa Kyubi, namun dia malah memerintahkanku untuk menjauh. Orang-orang di sekeliling amat meremehkan penyataan dia, orang-orang malah menganggap impian itu hal yang tabu.

"Menurut pendapatmu, pandangku tentang perdamaian itu palsu. Tapi di dunia yang terkutuk ini, lebih mustahil lagi jika ada perdamaian dimana semua orang bisa memahami satu sama lain."

"Tapi petapa genit percaya hari itu akan datang, hari dimana semua orang bisa memahami satu sama lain. Kau yang salah !" dalam posisi tengkurap Naruto berteriak lantang.

"Omong kosong.!Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sementara kau sendiri tidak tahu jawabanmu? Hal yang lebih baik kau lakukan adalah memberikan kekuatan kyuubi."

Jlebb ia segera menacapkan beberapa besi di tubuhnya, Naruto dapat merasakan efek yang di terima. Aku benar-benar kaget, hatiku benar-benar sakit. apa yang membuat mereka enggan menolong Naruto, kenapa?. Bahkan Sakura yang merupakan sahabat serta seseorang yang dia cintai hanya diam tidak berkutik, tidakkah dia khawaatir dengan keadaan naruto. Aku memang bukan seseorang yang special di hatinya, meski sedikit kecewa, tapi melihat dia bahagia itu sudah cukup. Hal terindah yang selalu ku impikan adalah bisa selalu berada disisinya, berjalan disampingnya, menjadi pelipur saat dia bersedih, itu memang mustahil. Tapi biarlah impian itu mejadi kenangan yang akan ku simpan.

"seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kematian akan membimbingmu pada perdamaian."

Namun perkataanya segera disela oleh katak pendamping Naruto, Shima. Ia dengan lantang memberi semangat Naruto untuk tidak menyerah.

"jangan termakan perkataannya.! Tak peduli apapun perkataannya, kau tak perlu mendengarkannnya! Kau adalah anak yang ditakdirkan ! penyelamat dunia ini.! jiraiya-boy dan Pa (katak yang terbunuh) mengorbankan dirinya karena mereka percaya semua itu! jadi jangan sampai kau kalah! Jika kau sekarang sudah menyerah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Swingg katak Shima segera terlempar dan langsung berbenturan dengan tanah sebagai akibat dari ucapannya. "Sialan!" Naruto kaget dan marah, Dia memang sangat tidak manusiawi.

Lalu tangannya segera mengarah ke arah Naruto, sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu sekarang. "kurasa aku akan membawamu sekarang!"

Ini pukulan besar bagiku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan hatiku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bertindak sejauh ini. meski sadar kemampanku tidak sebanding, tapi kenapa tidak mencoba saja. Lebih baik bertindak daripada tindak sama sekali.

Aku berlari lalu melompat sambil mengarahkan jutsu.

"Hinata-sama !" Ko' berteriak melihatku ada di tempat pertarungan.

Jarak antara Pain dan Naruto langsung menjauh, disini aku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana situasi yang terjadi. sungguh kejam, dia sengaja membatasi ruang gerak naruto dengan besi-besi itu. aku tidak akan membiarkan dia bertindak sejauh ini, inilah kesempatanku untuk melindunginya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Naruto!" ucapku lantang dengan seringai tajam. Aku tidak peduli lagi seberapa kuat kekuatan lawan yang pasti aku harus segera menolongnya.

"Hn bala bantuan" pain menyeringai.

Naruto melihatku datang, kaget dan malah bertanya padaku dengan suara latang, padahal aku kesini untuk menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Cepatlah pergi ! kau bukan tandingannya."

Aku tau, aku amat sangat tau, tapi lihatlah dirimu, bahkan untuk bergerakpun kau tidak bisa. sebentar lagi kau akan pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"aku hanya tidak ingin bersikap egois." Ucapku jujur.

Namun itu justru menambah kekesalan di hatinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?! jangan membahayakan dirimu seperti ini." dia memarahiku karena prihatin jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, aku senang dia memperhatikanku. Namun pada kenyataannya siapa yang terkena bahaya, justru dirinya. Meski terlihat baik-baik , tapi sebentar lagi dia akan mati jika bijuu dalam tubuhnya di ambil.

"Bukankah itu Hinata, apa yang dia lakukan!" Ucap sakura yang melihatku di tempat pertarungan. "itu tindakan yang bodoh."

Ini memang tindakan bodoh, tapi membiarkan orang dihadapannya sekarat itu tindakan yang lebih bodoh lagi. Jika saja Ayah dan Neji ada, aku sudah pasti akan di marahi karena tindakan bodoh ini, maaf Ayah, Neji aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang kusayangi terluka.

"Aku kesini karena keinginanku." Jelasku, kemudian setelah itu dia menatapku, yah dia menatapku, aku senang karena akhirnya dia menatapku dengan begitu serius ini kali pertama aku di tatap seperti ini.

" Kali ini, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Naruto-kun"

Kali ini ia benar-benar membisu dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah padaku. Benar, aku kesini untuk menyelamatnya, membalas kebaikan dia padaku. Meski mungkin dia tidak sadar. dia pelitaku, dia penyemangatku dan dia panutanku akan ku lindungi dia meski nyawa taruhannya.

Dengan segenap hati aku mencoba membuka perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam, kukatakanan padanya Bahwa dulu aku anak cengeng yang tidak berguna, selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba. bahkan selalu membuat kesalahan berulang kali. Tapi sejak dirinya hadir mataku menjadi terbuka untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada, dia adalah anak yang sama denganku yang selalu diremehkan dan di acuhkan. Tapi dia berbeda denganku dia tidak pernah menyerah, selalu bersemangat tiap saat dan selalu berpegang teguh pada jalan ninjanya.

Dialah yang menyemangatiku ketika mentalku turun, saat aku bertarung dengan Neji, dia menyemangatiku untuk tidak menyerah. "Berjuanglah Hinata-chan, kau pasti menang!" itu yang dia katakan. Bahkan dia rela membalas kelakuan neji padaku, dengan mengatakan bahwa "Aku pasti akan membalas kelakuanmu pada Hinata."

"Naruto, dulu aku adalah anak yang selalu menangis, bahkan aku selalu menyerah sebelum mencoba, selain itu aku selalu membuat kesalahan berulang kali, tapi berkat bantuanmu." Sejenak ku hentikan "Aku berhasil menemukan jalan yang benar, kau mengajarkanku segala hal. "

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Dia, bukan kah dia Hinata, apa yang dia lakukan, kenapa dia kemari sudah tidak sayangkah nyawa. Ini tindakan bodoh. Apakah kau sadar Hinata, sekarang kau menjadi pusat perhatianku. Dulu Aku memang tidak pernah memperhatikanmu karena yang ada dimataku hanya sakura. sikapmu terlalu aneh, itu yang membuatku selalu bingung. Setiap ku dekati kau selalu menjauh, apakah ada yang aneh dalam diriku. tapi kali ini kau malah kemari, mendekat ke arahku, tapi ini timing yang salah. Tidak seharusnya kau kemari.

Aku sangat khawatir jika kau terbunuh, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ada temanku yang terluka bahkan mati di hadapanku. Jika sampai terjadi itu artinya aku telah gagah menjadi seorang shinobi.

Sesaat kemudian ku dengar dia berkata sesuatu, ku perhatikan baik-baik.

"Naruto, Aku selalu mengerjarmu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu setiap saat, aku selalu ingin berada di sisimu. Kau telah merubahku,Naruto!"

Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu, apa benar yang kudengar ini. dia ingin selalu berada disisiku. Apa mungkin dia berbohong, tapi tatapan itu begitu teduh, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sedang berbohong. Tapi mana mungkin ada gadis yang menginginkanku, bahwa mereka akan menjauh jika ku dekati.

"Senyumanmu telah menyelamatkanku, "

Aku mendengar dia berucap lagi. Aku semakin larut dalam keteduhan.

Ku lihat dia menutup mata, menghayati ucapannya. lalu membuka dengan tatapan tegas dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya " itu sebabnya aku tidak takut mati. dan itu artinya aku akan melindungimu."

Dia tersenyum tipis, tapi dapat kulihat jelas. Ku perhatikan dia baik-baik ternyata sangat cantik. Namun aku masih bertanya apa yang melatarbelakangi dia sampai rela melindungiku seperti ini.

"Itu karena" sejenak dia terdiam "aku mencintaimu, Naruto!" lalu angin bertiup menerpa wajahnya hingga rambutnya ikut melayang terseret angin.

Deg, seketika jantungku berpacu kencang, namun itu hanya sesaat. Apa benar yang kudengar ini, dia mencintaiku. Itukah alasan dia sampai rela melindungiku seperti ini.

Kemudian suasana berubah menjadi tegang, dia telah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Begitupun pain yang telah mengeluarkan besi hitam di balik jubahnya.

Mereka saling adu tatapan, lalu hinata merubah matanya ke mode Byakugan. Pain tidak menyiapkan apapun, dia malah asyik menatapnya mungkin sedang mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan wanita di hadapannya itu.

Mereka terus bertatapan, dan dengan gerakan cepat dan tidak di sangka hinata menerjang besi yang menancap di tubuhku. Aku dan Pain seketika kaget. Dia wanita yang sungguh berani dan baru pertama melihat yang seperti dia, aku kagum padanya. Setelah pain sadar yang kulakukan, segera ia merapalkan jutsu yang membuatnya tersungkur beberapa meter hingga darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan.

Lalu dia kembali bangkit dan mengusap darah di sudut bibir dengan lengan bajunya. Kemudian dia segera berlari ke arahku. Namun pain telah merapalkan jutsu sekali lagi, hingga dia harus kembali tersungkur menemui tanah yang keras.

Tubuhya terus berguling-guling tidak berdaya di tanah, beberapa kali tubuhnya harus terbentur. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. pain sungguh kejam dia tidak memandang siapa lawan tarungnnya, mungkin kalau shikamaru sudah menolak pertarungan ini, karena dia berspekulasi bahwa wanita tidak pantas disakiti melainkan untuk dilindungi.

"Hinata !" aku berteriak untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun dia belum bangkit juga, aku sedih. Namun kesedihan itu berlangsung pendek karena kulihat dia bangkit meski dengan keadaan lemah. Kulihat cairan merah kental di wajahnya tenyata itu dari kepalanya.

Lalu kemudian hinata berdiri sambil menatap geram Pain yang telah berada di dekatku. Kulihat dia kesal dengan raut muka yang menyakinkan. Setelah itu dia kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan kulihat cakra aneh terbentuk di kedua tangannya, cakra itu membentuk wajah binatang seperti harimau.

Hinata terus berusaha mengeluarkan cakra dalam jumlah besar, sampai cakra itu membentuk kepala harimau yang besar. _Aku tidak akan membiarkan akhirnya seperti ini_, _seandainya ada kesempatan_. gumamnya.

Namun Pain terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak nampak kecemasan di wajahnya. Segera ia berlari menerjang Pain dengan jurusnya. Namun Pain berhasil menghindar, beberapa kali ia terus menerjang ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang namun dengan santai pain berhasil menghindar. Meski usahanya beberapa kali gagal, namun ia tidak menyerah sampai akhirnya dia berhasil memukul telak wajahnya. Aku kaget, dia benar-benar mampu melakukan ini.

Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus, hinata tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika pain lengah. Segera ia berbalik ke arahku lalu memukul batang besi, namun Sial ketika ingin memukul batang besi kedua Pain segera merapal jutsu hingga membuat Hinata terbang melayang ke angkasa.

Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya di perlakukan seperti itu. segera ku teriakan namanya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Namun kulihat dia masih melayang kemudian turun tertarik gravitasi lalu Brukkk dia terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat duluan.

"Hinata !" ku teriakan sekali lagi namanya, aku benar-benar dua kali lipat khawatir dari sebelumnya. Namun dia belum juga sadar, "Hinata, Hei Hinata.!" Panggilku, namun hasilnya sama. Sial ! kenapa ini harus terjadi. aku benar-benar sangat menyesali kecerobohanku ini. hinata Ayolah, cepatlah bangun. Jangan membuatku khawatir.

**Normal pov**

Sementara di tempat lain di konoha, Shikamaru dkk sedang sibuk mendiskusikan soal Pain, mereka hampir menguak siapa Pain sebenarnya, Ini berkat informasi yang terkumpul dari beberapa sumber terpercaya. Ke akuratan shikamaru memang sudah terpercaya dia mampu menyimpulkan hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Jadi pain yang asli ada ditempat tertinggi dekat dengan konoha, baiklah kita akan mulai menyisir ke setiap lokasi tertinggi. Bentuk Tim setidaknya dua anggota per kelompok. Jika kalian sudah menemukan pain yang asli, jangan sembarangan mengambil tindakan." Jelas shikaku, Ayahnya Shikamaru yang ikut berspekulasi.

"Setiap pencari, usahakan membawa tim Ninja sensor karena itu sangat membantu." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Shikamaru, kau tetap disini dengan shiho serta Ino dan tunggu kabar dari kami.!" Perintah Ayahnya karena ini memang jalan terbaik. Karena shikamaru tidak bisa jalan akibat kakinya yang patah terkena reruntuhan.

Kemudian Shikaku, Inoichi (ayahnya Ino) dan salah seorang Anbu segera berangkat mencari keberadaan pain yang sebenarnya. Sebelum pergi Inoichi memerintahkan Nona Katsuyu memberi tau informasi ini ke seluruh warga yang masih selamat dari rentuhan.

Kini tinggalah Shikamaru, Ino dan Shiho. Dari kejauhan nampak sakura berlari mendekat dengan raut muka khawatir. Ino yang melihat itu segera bertanya pada sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi, sakura."

"H-Hinata..!" lapor Sakura gugup dengan muka yang khawatir.

"cepat katakanlah,sakura. Jangan membuat kami khawatir !" Buru Ino.

"Hinata ada di tempat pertarungan."

"APA!" mereka bertiga kaget. Ini merupakan kabar buruk yang memukul mereka, tidak seharusnya Hinata ada disana, karena itu sangat berbahaya. Mereka sangat menyesali tindakan hinata ini.

"Bodoh, apa yang dia lakukan! itu sangat berbahaya" umpat Ino.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto." Tanya shikamaru untuk memastikan. Karena bagaimanapun juga hinata melakukan ini pasti karena ada sebabnya.

"Naruto tertangkap Pain dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak"

"Pantas Hinata melakukan itu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, shikamaru." Tanya Ino yang ikut khawatir dengan keadaan hinata. Kali ini shikamaru benar-benar bingung, ini merupakan tindakan yang kurang tepat, jika melibatkan banyak orang akan menambah korban jiwa, namun membiarkan hinata bertarung seorang diri itu tindakan yang salah juga. mungkin hanya satu caranya, segera temukan pain yang asli dan cepat beri perhitungan padanya.

"Berharaplah semoga pain asli cepat ditemukan." Shikamaru sedikit tidak rela mengatakan ini, karena itu berarti membiarkan Hinata bertarung seorang diri.

Tanpa mereka sangka ternyata sudah ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi, dia adalah Tim Guy termasuk didalamnya Neji. Rupanya mereka sudah menyelesaikan Misi jadi bisa cepat datang ke konoha. Mendengar hinata di tempat pertarungan Neji benar-benar kaget dan sangat menyesali tindakan itu.

"Bodoh, apa yang dia lakukan. Aku harus cepat menolongnya. " Seru Neji yang langsung berlari namun dicegah tenten.

"jangan ! itu berbahaya sebaiknya kau tetap disini."

"Tapi dia bertarung sendirian, jika tuan Hiashi tau aku akan sangat dimarahi, dan apakah kau tega melihat dia sekarat seperti " mendengar itu, wajah tenten menunduk, benar sekali katanya, membiarkan hinata bertarung seorang itu hal yang salah. Namun tenten tau rasa khawatir Neji itu bukanlah rasa khawatir seorang kaka ke adiknya, itu yang tenten sangat sesalnya sejujurnya tenten sudah lama memendam rasa ke Neji, namun dia tidak pernah pekak. Perhatian dan kekhawatiran tenten, neji anggap sebagai hal biasa.

"Tidak neji, sebaiknya kau tetap disini, akan jauh merepotkan jika kau bergabung." Jelas Shikamaru yang ikut mencegah kepergian tenten.

"Apa kau gila, Shikamaru. Dia sedang bertarung sendirian.!" Neji mulai marah.

"Aku tau itu."

"Jika kau tau kenapa kau diam.!"

"sudahlah neji, benar apa kata shikamaru." Tenten menyetujui pendapat neji, namun dia malah dimarahi.

"Diam kau tenten ! kau membuat suasana tambah keruh.!" Bentak neji

Deg hati tenten benar-benar terluka, ia baru pertama kali di marahi Neji seperti ini. neji benar-benar sedang limbung sehingga segala macam kekesalan hatinya ia keluarkan, terutama jika itu mencangkut masalah Hinata.

"ini pilihan yang sulit Neji. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menolong Hinata, cepat kau cari keberadaan Pain yang asli. Kemungkinan dia berlokasi di tempat tertinggi dekat konoha" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mencarinya." Tanpa ba bi bu, neji segera berangkat sendirian tanpa ada komando dari siapapun.

"Aku ikut neji." Tenten mengikuti langkah neji tanpa di perintah olehnya, tenten ingin memastikan bahwa Neji akan terjaga selama masa pencarian. Karena mungkin saja ada musuh yang akan mengincarnya.

_Di tempat pertarungan_

"Hinata, Hinata, Hei Hinata. Woi. Ah Sial!" dia masih tidak menyerah memangil nama hinata, hati dia benar-benar sakit, tidak seharusanya wanita melindungi laki-laki. Berapa kali naruto teriak Namun tetap saja ia belum bangun juga.

Namun secercah harapan tiba-tiba muncul, hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

**Hinata Pov**

Ah aku dimana, kenapa banyak pepohonan disini. Kulihat sekeliling sepertinya ini tidak asing bagiku. Ini hutan di belakang akademi. Benar ! kenapa aku ada disini. Ku lihat ada beberapa bocah disana, 3 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, tapi yang perempuan tampak tersujud di tanah dengan muka menunduk, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. ku perhatikan baik-baik namun tiba-tiba kumendengar suara lantang.

"hentikan itu.!" ku perhatikan mereka baik-baik apa yang akan terjadi.

"apa yang kau inginkan." Tanya bocah penganggu.

"Berhenti menganggu !"

Setelah lama kuperhatikan, tiga bocah lain menerjang bocah yang ingin menolong bocah perempuan, bocah itu dipukuli sampai babak belur. Kejam sekali mereka. tapi sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini, ku perhatikan mereka baik-baik. Aku kaget, Ternyata bocah perempuan itu aku, sementara bocah yang menolongku adalah Naruto. (cerita lengkapnya, baca aja ceritaku yang judulnya He is My Hero, jangan lupa review yah. He xD).

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang terus memanggilku, perlahan aku mulai sadar, mataku mulai terbuka perlahan. Ku tatap sekeliling, ini tidak asing. Ternyata aku berada di tempat pertarungan, kemudian aku ingat bahwa aku harus menolong seseorang.

"Hinata, syukurlah !" ku dengar suara itu lagi, ternyata itu Naruto.

Aku lupa tugasku belum selesai, tidak seharusnya aku terus berdiam diri. Segera ku bangkit, namun tubuh ini begitu lemah, hingga harus terjatuh beberapa kali. Namun karena keinginanku kuat, aku dapat bangkit. Lalu aku berjalan menemui meski beberapa bagian tubuhku sakit.

Ku berjalan perlahan dengan terseok-seok sambil memegang perutku yang terluka. Aku buang semua rasa sakit itu, meski dia tau bahwa aku ini sedang kesakitan terbukti dengan darah yang menghiasi wajahku.

Namun saat ku tatap dirinya, Dia malah menundukan wajah tidak mau melihatku. Mungkin dia tidak tega melihatku seperti ini yang bahkan saat berjalanpun terpincang-pincang.

Brukk aku kembali terjatuh, tubuhku tidak kuat lagi. dia semakin menundukan wajah. Namun aku masih tidak menyerah, aku tidak mau cengeng seperti dulu. Dalam hati aku memohon Tolong tanggahkanlah wajahmu karena aku kesini untuk menolongmu. Namun permintaan itu tidak dipenuhi.

**Naruto Pov**

Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Hinata. Kau sudah terluka. Aku tidak pantas untuk kau lindungi, ku mohon berhentilah karenaku, aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu seperti ini.

Dia semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya ku beranikan menatapnya sambil memohon untuk berhenti dengan nada rendah nan serak namun tidak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hentikan, Jangan kesini, Hinata ! kumohon" wajahku kembali tertunduk karena dia semakin mendekat, aku tidak sanggup lagi.

**Normal Pov**

Hinata terus berjalan sambil mengingat kenangan lama yang membuat hidup hinata berubah. Naruto telah mengajarkan banyak hal yang berharga. Hinata mulai mengingat satu satu perkataan Naruto itu. di mulai saat orang-orang mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melarikan diri."

Kemudian perkataan naruto ketika mental hinata turun akibat neji saat ujian chunin.

"Dia pasti bisa ! jangan putuskan sesuatu seenaknya saja!" kemudian di sela-sela pertarungan naruto menyemangatinya dengan mengatakan "Hinata, Berjuanglah!"

Kemudian saat Naruto akan pergi ke arena tarung melawan Neji.

"Aku selalu mengiramu aneh, minder dan kurang percaya diri." Mendengar itu hinata kecewa namun itu belum selasai masih ada kelanjutannya. "tapi, orang sepertimulah yang aku suka (eit jangan salah sangka dulu, bukan berarti naruto suka hinata yang aneh, minder dan kurang percaya diri, tapi hinata yang selalu menyemangati naruto) Terimakasih hinata, karena berkatmu bebanku menjadi berkurang."

Hinata tersenyum. Saat sudah mendekat Brukk hinata terjatuh, karena tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, namun semangatnya masih menyala,ia merangkak menemui naruto, seperti reptil. Naruto yang melihatnya menatapnya miris, matanya berkaca-kaca lalu kembali menunduk.

Di saat seperti itu, pain yang melihat hinata terus berjuang menolong naruto berbicara. "aku tidak mengerti, kenapa orang selemahmu masih mau melawan? Kenapa kau bersikeras melawanku? Karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga"

Hinata menunduk sambil memegang besi hitam yang menancap di tubuh naruto, ia berniat akan mencabutnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar ah bukan dia seperti menangis, hinata mantap mengatakan "karena aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Karena itulah jalan ninjaku" Hinata Lalu mendongkakan wajah menemui naruto.

Naruto seperti De javu ah bukan tapi memang dia pernah mengatakannya. Dengan hati bergetar, segera Naruto tatap Hinata , namun yang terjadi Hinata sudah melayang, mata Naruto tidak beralih pandang ke Hinata.

Hinata masih asyik melayang sebelum pemilik jutsu menghentikan, lalu sang pemilik jutsu menghentakan tangannya hingga sang korbanpun jatuh tersungkur menemui tanah. Seketika mulut Naruto menganga, pain benar-benar kejam.

Debu menyelebungi tempat Hinata jauh, dalam remang-remang Naruto melihat Pain mengeluarkan Besi hitam di balik jubahnya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Cleeebb pain menusuk tubuh hinata tanpa ampun, seketika darah mengalir di tanah.

Hati naruto benar-benar hancur, orang yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus harus merasakan keadaan pahit seperti ini. mata Naruto tidak berkedap, tidak mau barang sejenak mengalihkan pandangan ke hinata. Darah it uterus mengalir di depan mata Naruto, membuat luka hatinya bertambah.

"Mirip seperti saat itu, kedua orang tuaku di bunuh didepan mataku sendiri oleh ninja dari konoha. Cinta yang tak terbatas dapat melahirkan kebencian. Dengan kebencian yang lahir terlahir dapat mendatangkan rasa sakit." Ujar pain yang seolah ingin merangsang kebencian dalam diri naruto untuk mencuat.

"Ya, ketahuilah rasa sakit itu."

Perlahan mata Naruto mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Garis merah hitam mencuat ke angkasa, partikel debu menyelubungi tempat pertarungan. Angin ribut terbentuk hingga membuat reruntuhan bangunan tertarik angin. Shinobi yang merasakan ada hal yang aneh bertanya-tanya. Dari tempat pertarungan terlihat bola merah hitam raksasa terbentuk.

Pain mulai sadar, ini adalah luapan kemarahan naruto. Kyuubi yang merupakan sinyal kutukan muncul. Tubuh naruto mulai berubah diselubi cakra kelam kyuubi, perlahan ekor kyuubi mulai terbentuk empat sekaligus. Ini kejadian langka, biasanya terbentuk secara perlahan namun ini 4 sekaligus. Ini akibat hinata di bunuh di depan matanya, maka kebencian dalam hatinya mencuat tanpa izin pemiliknya. Tanah-tanah berterbangan akibat ulah naruto, konoha benar-benar akan hancur. Batu-batu besar-besar mulai terlempar kearah pain.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." shikamaru panic.

"Naruto menjadi Kyuubi dan sekarang sedang mengamuk, karena Nona Hinata terbunuh didepan mata naruto. Ah sial, aku tidak berhasil mencegah nona hinata" jelas ko' sambil mengamati tempat pertarungan dengan mode byakugan. Ia amat menyesali tindakannya ini, ia pasti akan dimarahi tuannya Hiashi karena tidak berhasil menjaga anak sulungnya.

"Pantas naruto, melakukan ini." ucap shikamaru.

Dan kini konoha benar-benar kacau, dan kekacauan itu sudah tidak bisa di hindari lagi. naruto sudah tidak terkendali, segala apa yang ada dihadapannya akan di hancurkan, baik itu lawan maupun kawan.

Bagaimana nasib hinata, apakah dia benar-benar sudah mati atau tidak. tapi tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari hinata. Nasib hinata akan di tentukan di chapter depan.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Author Notes:

Huaaa aku tidak bermaksud membuat hinata mati Hinata lover, ampun-ampun.. cerita ini memang kutipan, namun author akan membedakannya beberapa inci dari hidup mati ada di tangan Author, hahaha (dasar author gaje). Bagi yang nyimak pasti menemukan perbedaannya.

O, yah kelangsungan cerita ini juga, tergantung respon kalian, readers. Jadi bila tidak ada respon, mungkin tidak akan dilanjut (haha dasar Author pesimis). Inget Itu baru mungkin belum iya.

Sudah cukup curcolnya yah. Goodbye… ! (lambai2 tangan lalu tebar kissbye)


	2. Kekhawatiran Naruto

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :

-OOC/Canon/Typos-

-Harap beri tau jika ada kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan-

A/N : Hello semua, Maaf lama update, lagi sibuk-sibuknya belajar kan bentar UN jadi sara abisin untuk itu, ini juga karena Sara lagi males, hehe dari pada diem mening nyalurin imajinasi, keburu ilang imajinasinya, sayang 'kan. Do'ain yah moga Sara lulus dengan hasil memuaskan Aamiin. O, yah makasih untuk Reviewnya, jadi tambah semangat deh.

O, yah gambar itu sengaja aku edit lo (haha emang nanya) 'kan biar ada bayangannya, gimana kekhawatiran Naruto saat mengetahui Hinata…? Ups hampir saja terbongkar. hehe

-Happy Reading-

-Konoha Condition After Pain Invasion Ended-

-Tranquillity in the Konoha-

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Invasi Pain besar-besaran, keadaan Konoha mulai berangsur membaik, meski masih segar dalam ingatan bahwa Naruto juga ikut andil dalam pengrusakan konoha akibat amukan kyuubi namun itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto, mengalahkan Pain seorang diri bahkan berkat negoisasinya dengan Pain, membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis, jiwa orang konoha yang telah mati telah hidup kembali.

Naruto kini benar-benar menjadi pahlawan yang keberadaanya sangat di akui, orang-orang kini sudah menganggapnya harta berharga. Bahkan Naruto sudah mengalahkan ketenaran seorang Hokage di desa, menjadi panutan bagi anak-anak, bahkan idola baru bagi gadis-gadis remaja. Namun masih saja ada yang menganggu pikiran Naruto.

"Tara Ramennya sudah jadi, Silangkah di cicipi." Ayame segera menghidangkan ramen kesukaan Naruto dihadapanya dengan cengiran khas yang biasa ayame perlihatkan.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Naruto lesu dengan tatapan kosong lalu Naruto segera mengaduk-ngaduk ah bukan terlihat memainkannya.

Itu membuat Ayame harus mengkedutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini, biasanya Naruto langsung memakannya dalam satu lahapan besar, namun kali ini malah memandangi bahkan memainkannya seperti sedang mengaduk kopi.

Dukk segera Ayame memukul kepala naruto dengan sendok sayur berbahan kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar karena kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seolah-olah tidak menyukai makanannya.

"Ittai apa yang kau lakukan." Naruto segera mengaduh lalu memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kalau tidak suka bilang saja, jangan memainkannya seperti itu, dasar bodoh !"bentak Ayame sambil mendecakan pinggang.

"Siapa bilang tidak enak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang" Naruto tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya, berkatnya Ayame segera menyeringai genit.

"memikirkan seseorang! Kau pasti memikirkan gadis hyu-"

"Wah Enak sekali Ramennya." Naruto segera mengusap perutnya yang buncit lalu menyerahkannya pada Ayame—dengan tidak ada rasa bersalah, sama sekali-

"Cepat sekali makannya," Ayame hanya bisa berkedip-kedip melihat mangkok yang sudah bersih, tidak heran naruto memang cepat sekali makan ramen.

"Terimakasih Kak Ayame. Aku pergi." Tiba-tiba naruto sudah berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dengan kedai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, sekali lagi Ayame berkedip memastikan apa yang dilihatnya memang naruto, benarlah itu naruto. Tidak heran naruto pewaris Kilat kuning konoha (hokage ke-4) yang memiliki kecepatan super dalam beralih tempat.

Naruto pun berlari sehingga sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangan Ayame. Ayame yang baru sadar Naruto pergi segera berteriak.

"Oi Naruto, Jangan pergi ketika aku belum selesai bicara, dasar bodoh, itu tidak sopan tau." Ayame mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya kelangit, tanpa sadar sudah ada seseorang dalam kedai dan ternyata itu Kakashi yang sudah siap memesan ramen. Melihat hal itu Kakashi sedikit merinding, melihat Aura iblis dari anak pemilik kedai yang cantik, Ayame.

"Eh Kakashi-san, kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Ayame yang sikapnya berubah selembut sutra yang membuat siapapun luluh, namun ketika Kakashi akan mengajukan pesanan. Sang pemilik kedai, Teuchi-san datang menghampiri mereka lalu segera bertanya pada ayame.

"Ayame, Mangkok milik siapa ini.?" Sang pemilik kedai mengacungkan mangkok kotor yang ada di sebelah kakashi.

Ting ! Ilham datang begitu saja, dan membuat Ayame sadar dari keteledorannya. Segera Ayame berbalik lalu mengacungkan sendok kayu ke langit lalu berteriak-teriak seperti iblis kerasukan setan (?)

"Naruto , Kau belum membayar ramennya,dasar baka, tidak akan ku maafkan kau !"

Kakashi yang baru mengacungkan tangan menjadi merinding. "Ah sepertinya aku tidak jadi memesan, maaf aku harus pergi." Ploof asap putih menyelubungi tempat kakashi dan akhirnya menghilang seiring sosoknya. Sepertinya kakashi berniat tidak membayar ramen seperti Naruto itulah yang membuatnya pergi. dasar

"Ayah, ada yang salah denganku." Tanya Ayame sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sang Ayah hanya menjawab dengan isyarat bahu yang terangkat. Namun seberapa pun Ayame kesal pada sikap Naruto tapi mengingat jasa naruto yang besar terhadap konoha ia sangat berterimakasih. Jasa itu tidak bisa dibeli hanya dengan sebuah ramen. Ayame dan Ayahya tersenyum "Terimakasih, Naruto. Kau telah menjadi pahlawan bagi desa ini."

-Hinata Love Confession-

_Konoha hiruk pikuk dipenuhi warga yang ingin melihat sang pahlawan, suara selamat datang terdengar menggema dimana-mana serta suara tepuk-tangan yang menambah keramaian. Naruto yang sedang di gedong senseinya, kakashi, menjadi kaget lalu bertanya_

_"Ada apa sensei.?"_

_"Lihatlah kedepan."_

_Naruto pun segera menengadahkan wajahnya yang tersembunyi, terlihatlah kerumunan orang yang bertepuk tangan bahkan mengangkat tangan disertai ucapan selamat datang._

_"Selamat datang"_

_"Kami tahu kau pasti berhasil!"_

_Naruto menatap tidak percaya, Semua terasa mimpi. Namun mimpi yang begitu indah, impiannya menjadi orang yang diakui terkabul._

_"Mereka semua telah menunggu kepulanganmu"_

_Ucapan senseinya menambahkan ketidak percayaan pada diri Naruto. Ada rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan naruto hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata._

_Sang guru yang sedang mengendong Naruto menatapnya seraya mengingat momen dimana naruto menyampaikan impiannya._

_"Impianku adalah melampaui Hokage sebelumnya, dan membuat semua orang di desa mengakui keberadaanku!"_

_Kemudian segera melepas gendongnya lalu berkata "Naruto kau telah melakukan yang terbaik." Sang guru tersenyum di balik topengnya._

_Setelah itu anak-anak berhamburan datang dari beberapa sisi sambil berteriak "Selamat datang, __Kak __Naruto." __Lalu __Berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri mematung._

_"A-apa yang terjadi." Naruto yang masih tidak percaya bertanya, lalu dari balik kerahnya menyembul siput kecil, Katsuyu yang merupakan binatang Kuchiyose Tsunade kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Aku akan menjelaskan detail peristiwa yang terjadi."_

_"Hey! Musuh seperti apa yang Kak Naruto hadapi?" Anak-anak mulai mengerubuni Naruto lalu menarik-narik baju Naruto._

_"Apa kau terluka, Kak Naruto."_

_"Ayo ceritakanlah."_

_Naruto serasa gula yang dikerubuni semut, anak-anak mulai berdatangan dan menarik-narik tubuhya dari beberapa sisi, sehingga membuat keseimbangan Naruto agak oleng. "Hei hei. Jangan mendorongku seperti ini!" sang guru hanya bisa tersenyum, bangga melihat pencapai__nya __terkabul. Begitupun guru pertama sekaligus keluarga pertama__ yang di miliki__, iruka._

_Iruka __pun __tersenyum bangga, ada keharuan yang menyeruak di hatinya. Anak yang selama ini dianggap pembawa sial justru membawa berkah didesa. Bahkan Ebisu orang yang pernah menggapkan Naruto anak pembawa sial kini justru malah berbalik memujinya._

_"Naruto benar-benar hebat 'kan?" senyum Ebisu sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Konohamaru dan iruka __yang berada dekat dengan Ebisu__ segera __berbalik__ pandang ke arahnya. Mendengar__ hal__ itu iruka kembali terseyum__._

_"Awalnya, semua orang mengira keberadaannya begitu mengganggu, termasuk aku." Konohamaru segera memandang guru yang selama ini telah menjaganya. "kami takut mendengar takdirnya, jadi kami sengaja menjauhinya dan tidak memperdulikannya. Dan hari ini semua orang benar-benar percaya sepenuhnya pada naruto."_

_Gurat kebahagian I__ruk__a benar-benar tebuka__,__ Ia__ semakin bangga__mendengar pengakuan ebisu__. Iruka__ jadi teringat bagaimana perjuangan__Naruto __untuk __sampa__i__ sejauh kini. Benar-benar perju__ang__an yang sang__a__t sulit._

_"Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya dan berharap semoga dia kembali dengan selamat. Dia benar-benar telah mengubah perasaan semua orang padanya."_

_Dengan mantap __Iruka__kembali melebarkan __senyum __lalu matanya beralih__ pandang kearah Naruto yang __masih melepaskan diri dari jeratan bocah-bocah yang penasaran bagaimana pahlawannya bisa selamat, serta kerumunan Shinobi bahkan warga sipil yang ikut penasaran akan sang Pahlawan. Dengan segenap hati iruka mengatakan__ "__Ini karena S__emu__a __usaha yang telah dia lakukan." __K__onohamaru__ berbalik pandang pada__ Iruka, senseinya di akademi._

"_**Iruka."**_

"_**Ya, Tuan Hokage."**_

"_**Aku setuju denganmu, tapi dia sepertinya mirip denganmu. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtuanya, dan karena peristiwa itu, orang-orang jadi menjauhinya. Jadi, untuk mendapatkan perhatian, dia terpaksa berbuat jahil. Dengan kata lain, apapun ke**__**a**__**daannya dia ingin keberadaannya di akui sebagaimana mestinya. Hokage ke-4 ingin penduduk desa memandang Naruto sebagai pahlawan , dia memasang segel dan mati dengan harapan tersebut."**_

_Iruka terharu, itulah pesan Saidaime Hokage padanya. Berkat itu Iruka menjadi lebih memperhatikan Naruto. "__S__aindaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage__..__.__"__ Pandang Iruka ke arah Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu dengan mantap ia __kembali melnjutkanya__ "Telah muncul seorang pahl__a__wan baru di hadapan kami sekarang." __Ucap Iruka bangga. __Lalu semua orang pun teharu merasakan kebahagian bersama yang mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup, karena jarang sekali 1 wilayah konoha merasakan kebahagian __yang sama__. Merekapun larut dalam kebahagian kemudian sang Pahlawan yang telah menyatukan perasaan mereka di tarik ke atas lalu bersama-sama di terbangkan menemui langit sambil berteriak "Hore-Hore." Sang Pahlawanpun tersenyum._

-Hinata Love Confession-

Konohamaru dkk, sedang berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri di ikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Melihat objek sasaran telah terlihat jelas. Lalu konohamaru mengibaskan tangan sebagai tanda persiapan penyerangan di mulai. Ketika hitungan jari konohamaru sudah mencapai 3 terdengar suara...

DOORRR yang membuat objek sasaran langsung terjungkal dari kursi bersamaan dengan buku catatan yang sedang di pegang karena kaget yang luar biasa.

Kemudian suara bahakan serta merta terdengar, membuat hati iruka bergejolak. karena mereka sudah lancang menjahili.

"Hihi Guru pasti sedang memikirkan Kak Naruto yah." Kikik konohamaru menahan tawa.

"Hei kalian ini. Guru tidak mungkin pilih kasih dalam memikirkan muridnya."

"Guru guru, lihat itu Kak Naruto."

Sang guru yang mendengar kata Naruto,langsung menoleh sambil memayungkan telapak tanggan di dahi.

"Mana, mana, mana." Namun tidak terlihat seorang pun datang. Iruka yang merasa sedang dipermainkan lalu menatap konohamaru sinis.

"kalian!"

Segera mereka tertawa kompak. Mereka paham betul apa yang sedari tadi dilamunkan gurunya, pasti sedang memikirkan kak Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. ketika sang guru sedang melamun itulah kesempatan bagus untuk menjahili.

"haha benar 'kan, Guru sedang memikirkan kak Naruto."

Sang guru sedikit malu namun tidak nampak, dasar bocah ingusan, pikir iruka.

"Kalian! Cepat bersihkan lapangan, atau tidak nilai kalian dipotong."

"Tapi guru, lapangannya sudah bersih, apa yang harus kami bersihkan."

Kemudian iruka menengok lapangan, benar saja. Lapangan sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa reruntuhan bekas penyerangan pain. Cepat sekali mereka, pikir iruka sambil mengaruk dahi dengan telunjuk kanan.

"Kalau begitu, keliling lapangan 10 putaran." Perintah iruka.

"Yah guru." Seru mereka kompak dengan wajah lesu.

"Dalam hitungan 3, jika kalian tidak lari nilai kalian akan benar-benar guru potong. 1 2..."

"B-baik guru."

Tubuh mereka langsung tegak ketika hitungan sudah mencapai 2 lalu kompak berlari berjejeran dengan konohamaru yang memimpin, meski sedikit kesal dengan sikap sang guru, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi ketika sang guru teledor , itu sedikit membuat mereka terhibur.

Kemudian sang guru kembali melamun, namun kali ini melamunkan mantan anak didiknya yang pemalu. Dalam bayangan itu sangat jelas bahwa dia amatlah pemalu di banding dengan anak lainnya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan wajah ketika di pandang.

"Hn Bagaimana kabar Hinata sekarang yah" lalu pikirannya beralih ke Naruto. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu yah, apa dia sedang menemani Hinata di rumah sakit". kemudian sang guru tiba-tiba terkikik mendengar nama Hinata dan Naruto disandingkan _Naru-hina, hmm cocok._ Jujur, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Orang pemalu bisa menyukai orang yang hyperaktif . sungguh jelas dalam ingatan bahwa Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura.

Dan sekarang Iruka sedang berpikir 'apa yang membuat Hinata sampai menyukai Naruto' ini sangat membingungkan sekaligus mengejutkan. Saat di akademi Naruto dan Hinata tidak terlalu dekat bahkan Naruto selalu menganggap Hinata aneh, setiap kali didekati malah selalu menjauh, bahkan ia juga pernah mengatakan padanya 'Guru kenapa orang seperti dia, bisa ada di akademi, dia itu sangat aneh.' Mengingat hal itu malah membuat iruka kembali terkikik. Kemudian iruka kembali bergumam "Sekarang, Apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu ketika mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis yah. Haha dia kan tidak pekak".

"Hei hei konohamaru."

"Ada apa Moegi."

"Lihat guru Iruka."Konohamaru menoleh dan mendapati gurunya sedang cekikikan gak jelas, ini merupakan Kesempatan bagus. "Kita kerjai yuk!" ajak moegi. Namun kali ini konohamaru menolak "Tidak, nanti kita di hukum lagi, lebih baik kita kabur saja, bagaimana? "

"Ba-baiklah." lalu merekapun berjalan dengan mengendap-endap seperti siput.

"Huh beruntung sekali Naruto bisa di sukai seorang gadis." Keluh iruka yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan gadis impiannya. Kenapa iruka jadi seperti ini yah. Mungkin akibat iri melihat anak didiknya laku keras, seperti Neji yang disukai tenten, sasuke yang di sukai Sakura, Sai yang di sukai Ino, dan Shikamaru yang disukai gadis suna, Temari. Meski heran kenapa Iruka bisa tau informasi ini. karena secara tidak terduga diam-diam Iruka selalu memata-matai mereka.

'Kami-sama, tolong kirimkan jodoh untukku' Ketika melamun ria tiba-tiba ton-ton berlari menghampirinya. Seketika muka iruka memucat.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau kirimkan seekor babi. Aku ingin seorang manusia" Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Iruka menyipitkan mata ternyata itu manusia. syukurlah.

"Shizune-san" ucap iruka ketika melihat sosoknya.

"Iruka-san. Anda di panggil Tetua ke kantor. Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan?" lapor shizune dengan nafas memburu.

"Tetua memanggil saya?"

"Ia, Anda di minta untuk cepat datang."

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar, anak-anak harus di beri tau."

"Anak-anak siapa, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Iruka-san"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Iruka menjadi kaget lalu segera berbalik. Kosong, hening, hanya suara tokek yang terdengar. "kalian!" uratnya mulai bermunculan. Ketika akan meledak tiba-tiba Shizune menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh iruka tertarik.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Anda sudah di tunggu tetua." Sejenak iruka tertegun, lalu melihat tangannya yang di tarik kemudian tersenyum. Ia baru sadar ini kali pertama ada seorang perempuan yang memegang tangannya.

-Hinata love Confession-

"_Aku senang sekali, Naruto" ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah kembali dengan selamat dari pertempuran. lalu tetesan Air mata turun membasahi pipinya, Ini merupakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan Hinata dengan sebuah kata-kata. _

_S__emua__ mata__ kini tertuju pada satu titik, dimana sang pahlawan berada. Rasa tidak pe__r__caya, bangga dan keharuan mereka perlihatkan. Air mata kebahagi__a__an __nampak __menetes di pelupuk mereka._

_Shikamaru yang sedang dirangkul Choiji pun merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. dulu Ia sempat meremehkan tekad Naruto yang ingin bertarung sendirian melawan pain. _

"_Aku sempat tidak percaya dia berhasil mengatasi semuanya sendiri." Senyum Shikamaru, Choiji yang sedang merangkul Shikamaru mengangguk,mengiyakan ucapan shikamaru._

"_Sampai membuatku hampir jatuh cinta padanya." Sambung Ino dengan tatapan sejuk. "Hah" Shikamaru dan Choiji yang memang dekat dengan Ino, langsung berbalik menatapnya tidak percaya._

"_Dia memang sesuatu, itulah Naruto. Itulah teman sekelasku!"kini giliran kiba yang berseru._

"_Dia sudah selangkah didepan kita." Sambung Shino yang berada di sebelah kiba._

"_Diam, kita baru akan memulainya sekarang!" bentak Kiba yang tidak masih tidak terima kalau Naruto sudah berkembang melebihi teman seangkatannya. Namun kiba tetap bangga, memiliki teman berharga yang rela melindungi desa dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa._

_Lalu __Dikerumunan orang, terlihat kaki jenjang melangkah mulus menghampiri seseorang yang tengah sibuk melepaskan diri dari kerumunan bocah._

_Menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat, Naruto berhenti mengoceh begitu__pun para bocah lalu Naruto menatap orang itu. "Sakura"_

"_Bodoh. Kau sangat ceroboh!" Bentak Sakura lalu dengan tidak terduga ia memukul kepala Naruto kasar, Keseimbangan Naruto pun oleng, saat ia akan terjatuh sakura __telah __menyangganya. Lalu perlahan memeluk Naruto,Naruto kaget, ini kali pertama Sakura __melakukan __seperti ini__. dulu Naruto selalu babak belur karena ada niatan untuk memeluk, padahal itu baru niat belum sampai memeluk, Namun kini malah sebaliknya, membuat naruto benar-benar dalam kekagetan yang luar biasa. __Semua orang mamandang kaget apa yang dilakukan Sakura._

_Hinata yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut, ada rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa sakura memang pantas untuk Naruto dan tidak seharusnya ia berharap banyak akan balasan pernyataanya._

_Neji yang melihat Sakura memeluk Naruto sama __ikut __terkejut, lalu pandangannya beralih ke hinata. Nampak ada semburat kesedihan di wajah hinata, melihat hal itu Neji segera mendekat lalu merangkul tubuh hinata hangat. kesedihan ini tidak pantas di perlihatkan saat orang-orang berbahagia._

"_Neji." Ucap tenten yang kehilangan sosok Neji, lalu matanya mulai berembun ketika melihat Neji me__rangkul__ Hinata. Setelah itu tenten memegang tubuh bagian atas antara paru-paru. "Kenapa bagian ini terasa sakit."._

"_Tenten apa kau sakit." Tanya lee yang melihat tenten memegang dadanya._

"_Tidak, aku hanya terharu saja." Jawab tenten berbohong lalu di jawab dengan "Oh" dari lee._

_Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang dipeluk Sakura, perlahan mulai memegang bahu sakura __lalu mendorongnya__ lembut__ sehingga jarak diantara mereka renggang__. Ada rasa yang mendorong Naruto harus melakukan ini, rasa untuk tidak mengecewakan hati seseorang dan menghargai perasaannya. Ia tau mungkin seseorang itu sedang mengamatinya dari jauh._

"_Maaf sakura. !"_

"_Kenapa, apa ini Karena Hinata__?__"_

_Mendengar nama Hinata disebut, naruto segera menuduka__n wajah, Ia __tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, karena hal itu akan menambahkan rasa bersalah Naruto terhadapnya._

"_Aku sudah bisa menebak. Perasaanmu, rasa bersalahmu itu tidak bisa di bohongi. Aku memakluminya,Naruto " tatap sakura sambil memegang pipi Naruto, ada rasa campur aduk di hatinya antara sedih dan senang, sedih karena perhatian Naruto akan beralih, senang karena dia baik-baik saja, sosok Sasuke yang sudah lama bersarang di otaknya tiba-tiba menghilang terganti dengan sosok Naruto. _

"_Terimakasih sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan sakura lalu melorotkannya perlahan ke bawah, sampai pegangan itu tidak lagi terikat._

_Setelah terlepas dari belengu anak-anak dan sakura, Naruto berniat akan menemui hinata untuk mengucapkan Terimakasih dan hal lain, namun niat itu terhalang ketika Naruto melihat Neji sedang merangkul Hinata, disana Hinata tampak terisak-isak membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah._

_Naruto mulai berpikir hanya Neji lah yang mampu menjadi penenang hati hinata bukan dirinya yang malah membuatnya repot bahkan sampai berkorban nyawa._

_Tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang menurutnnya sedikit menusuk, Naruto membali__k__kan badan, saat akan melangkahkan kaki terdengar keributan dari belakang yang mengatakan bahwa "Ada orang pingsan,dan butuh pertolongan secepatnya." Semula ia tidak terlalu bereaksi, tapi ketika nama itu disebut Naruto dengan Refleks segera berbalik dan berlari ke kerumunan itu._

"_Hinata, Hinata, bangunlah." Neji menepak-nepak pipi Hinata._

"_Minggir-minggir." Teriak naruto dengan bergegas-gegas. Setelah sampai di TKP, terlihatlah tubuh Hinata yang kaku, mata sayu terpejam, wajah putih pucat. orang-orang yang mengerubuni Hinata langsung __berbalik p__a__ndang__pada sosok yang datang,__ Naruto._

_Dengan ke khawatiran yang tinggi, Naruto segera memangku tubuh Hinata yang ada di pangkuan Neji lalu membawanya pergi tanpa seizin Neji. Neji agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang mendadak, kemudian muncul rasa kesal ketika Naruto secara mengejutkan memangku Hinata._

'_Aku harus segera menemui Nenek Tsunade' Pikir Naruto yang sibuk mencari keberadaan Tabib terbaik yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi ke ahliannya._

_Orang-orang yang melihat reaksi Naruto seperti pangeran memangku sang putri untuk mencari pertolongan bagi sang putri yang tengah di ambang hidup dan mati menjadi terkagum-kagum bahkan menyurakainya serta bertepuk tangan ria. Dari situ mereka mulai berpikir ada sesuatu di antara mereka._

"_Naruto, kau akan membawa hinata kemana.?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Naruto sedang sibuk mencari seseorang._

"_Aku akan membawanya pada Nenek Tsunade." Jawab Naruto._

"_Percuma, Naruto." Seru salah satu anbu pengawal Hokage._

"_Kenapa percuma?." _

"_Hokage sedang kritis, cakranya melemah akibat menggunakan jurus regenerasi untuk menyelamatkan semua orang yang ada didesa." Jelas Anbu tadi yang membuat Naruto kaget karna baru tau kabar ini, ini malah membuat suasana hatinya bertambah kacau._

_Saat sedang bingung, apa yang harus Naruto pikirkan. Seseorang berteriak lalu menghampir__i__, ternyata itu sakura yang menawarkan jasa._

"_Bawa Hinata ke tenda medis, aku dan Shizune-san akan segera mengambil tindakan medis secepatnya." Tawar Sakura ramah. Mendengar itu Naruto menjadi senang, segera ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, berlari ke tenda medis yang sudah ada Shizune yang tengah meracik obat dan tonton yang menemani. 'Hinata bersabarlah, aku akan segera menolongmu' gumam Naruto dalam hati._

_Flashback Off_

Awan cumulus berarakan, menambah suasana indah di langit. Burung-burung berkicau memainkan melodi yang indah. Semilir angin berhembus sejuk mengoyangkan rerumputan hijau yang tingginya sama dengan mata kaki. rusa-rusa melompat lincah dengan gemulai bersama kawanannya.

"Taman Nara, Memang indah" seru seseorang yang kini tengah berbaring di rerumputan menikmati keindahannya. Hatinya menjadi damai, beban masalah terasa berkurang, namun masih saja ada ganjalan di hatinya yang tidak hilang, keadaan seseorang dan sikap seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini berbeda.

"Bagaimana keadaannya yah." Gumamnya sambil memandang awan dengan kepala betumpu pada telapak tangan yang jari-jarinya saling bersimpulan rapat.

Saat menikmati Taman Nara, terdengar suara telapak kaki yang semakin kesini semakin terdengar jelas namun ia pedulikan, ia lebih senang menikmati awan dari pada mengalihkan pandang.

"Ternyata kau, Naruto." Baru ia menoleh ketika namanya di sebut, ternyata yang datang adalah Shikamaru. Ini kan memang wilayah Klannya, sudah sewajarnya dia ada disini untuk menjaga rusa yang daging dan obatnya sangat di perlukan untuk pengobatan.

"Tumben kau ada disini.!" Kemudian shikamaru duduk dekat Naruto. Bagi shikamaru mungkin sudah wajar ada di tempat ini untuk memandang awan, tapi bagi Naruto itu hal yang patut di pertanyakan, tidak biasa-biasanya Naruto memiliki Hobi yang sama dengan Shikamaru, Naruto 'kan lebih suka hal yang sifatnya berisik.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau tidak memberitauku ada tempat seindah ini."

"Kau yang tidak pernah bertanya." Shikamaru kini berbaring dan memenjam mata untuk menikmati keindahan taman Nara. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbuka karena mengingat satu hal.

"Naruto, Apa kau sedang ada masalah.?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru ingat perkara yang akan di tanyainya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau melihat ada yang berbeda dari Neji.?" Ucap Naruto yang malah menanyainya balik.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan, Neji?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa, mungkin hanya Firasatku saja." Naruto kembali menengadahkan wajah ke langit untuk melihat awan yang sedang berarakan. Lalu semilir angin berhembus membuat kesejukan di taman itu.

"_Naruto, kau adalah orang yang membuat Hinata seperti ini. bisakah kau sedikit pekak terhadap perasaannya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata melakukan sampai sejauh ini hanya karena untuk menolongmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Padahal kau sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikannya, jujur aku sangat kecewa sekali padamu."_

"_Apa maksudmu. Neji?"_

" _Apa kau masih belum pekak. Hinata melakukan ini karena mencintaimu.!"_

"_Ya, aku tau."_

"_Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau tidak bisa menghargai perasaannya. Kenapa kau diam saat Sakura memelukmu."_

"_Neji, itu bisa kujelaskan."_

"_lebih baik __kau menjauhi__ Hinata__ mulai dari sekarang!__"_

Nafas Naruto sudah tidak bisa teratur lagi, dadanya beberapa kali berkontaksi dan Dahinya sudah berpeluh basah, Shikamaru yang melihat keadaan naruto yang tidak wajar, menjadi khawatir. Segera ia mengoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto kau kenapa? Hei bangunlah. Jangan membuatku khawatir"

Kemudian tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tegak, membuat shikamaru tercekat karena kaget sehingga mundur beberapa centi.

"kau membuatku kaget saja."

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto segera berdiri dari posisinya, membuat shikamaru semakin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf Shikamaru aku harus pergi."

Baru Shikamaru akan bertanya Naruto sudah pergi, membuat shikamaru kesal saja."dasar anak itu!" lalu shikamaru pun pergi mengikuti langkah Naruto, Shikamaru berpikir pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Melihat ekspresi naruto yang seperti sedang khawatir.

-Hinata Love Confession-

_Flashback On_

"_Kak Shizune, kak Shizune." Naruto berteriak-teriak di dalam tenda mencari sosok Shizune. Shizune yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera menghambur dari tempat lalu Ia kaget melihat Hinata sedang di pangku Naruto._

"_Kenapa dengan hinata.?"_

"_Sebaiknya, Cepat tolong dia" _

_Lalu dengan cekatan Shizune segera memerintah orang medis membawakan belangkar, lalu hinata pun segera di tidurkan dan dibawa ke ruangan UGD. Naruto hanya bisa melihat hinata di balik jendela tenda__ Karena shizune yang memerintah sebab jika Naruto ikut hanya akan menganggu proses tindakan medis._

_Dari pintu masuk terlihat orang-orang datang. mereka adalah teman seangkatannya seperti Kiba, Shino, Ino, dll. Mereka berkerumun__ di tempat__ Naruto __berdiri dengan __Wajah __yang__ sama-sama di rundung kesedihan._

"_Naruto, Bagaimana keadaan Hinata.?" Tanya Kiba._

"_Aku juga tidak tau." _

"_Ku harap dia baik-baik saja." Ucap tenten._

"_Ya, semoga saja." Seru lee._

_Naruto tampak mondar-mandir sambil mengigit telunjuknya khawatir, beberapa kali ia menengok __ke __jendela untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Terlihat orang-orang medis sedang menginfus Hinata dan memasang tabung oksigen lalu selangnya terhubung ke hidung hinata. Naruto semakin khawatir __ketika__ Shizune s__ibuk bernegoisasi__ dengan orang medis lainnya._

_Saat Naruto ingin menyimak berbincangan di dalam, tiba-tiba dengan tidak terduga Neji menyeret lengan Naruto keluar._

"_Naruto__, __aku ingin bicara sebentar."_

_Tenten mendelikan mata, karena melihat neji membawa Naruto keluar. Karena penasaran a__k__hirnya tenten__pun mengikuti mereka dengan langkah mengendap._

_Setelah sampai di luar tenda, neji melepaskan tangan Naruto sedikit kasar. Kemudian menatap Naruto seperti tidak suka. Suasana pun tampak sedikit tegang dan kaku._

"_Kau ingin berbicara apa, neji." Tanya Naruto._

"_Naruto, kau yang telah membuat Hinata seperti ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata."_

_Tenten yang mendengar pembicaraan itu menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga pasti itu yang akan di bicarakan Neji, mengingat Neji sangat menyayangi hinata lebih dari saudara. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada hinata, maka neji yang akan bertindak. Hatinya menjadi lemah, Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, sebesar apapun pengorbanan tenten sepertinya itu tidak berarti dimata Neji, bukankah dulu neji sangat membenci hinata karena Ayahnya terbunuh untuk melindungi Hinata. Kenapa sekarang malah berbalik menyayanginya. Mungkin akibat rasa bersalah Neji setelah mengetahui __fakta__ yang__ terjadi__, bahwa ayah__ yang di cintainy__a__, Hizashi Hyuga __yang merupakan saudara kembar dari Ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga. Mati bukan karena paksaan melainkan __mati karena keinginannya sendiri demi klan dan desa._

"_Ya, aku tau neji, kau sudah sepantasnya marah padaku, maafkan aku."_

"_Apapun yang terjadi, Kau harus ber…."_

_Namun perkataan neji terhenti karena tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari dalam, segera mereka berdua menghampiri TKP begitu__ pun tenten__. Terlihat orang mendis sedang berbincang dengan __teman-temannya__._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto._

"_Kami sehabisan Stok darah AB, apakah ada __yang mau__ menolong?" __Mereka semua__ saling berpandangan, menanyakan apaka__h__ golongan darahnya __cocok.__ Namun sayang tidak ada yang cocok Lalu mata mereka tertuju pada Neji yang memang satu Klan dengan hinata mungkin darahnya paling cocok untuk di donorkan. Namun secara mengejutkan Naruto menawarkan diri._

"_Kebetulan golongan darah saya AB, ambil saja darah saya"_

"_baiklah, mari ikut saya?" kemudian Naruto pun di giring__ ke__ ruang pendonoran, semua orang yang melihat kebai__k__kan hati Naruto, terkagum-kagum, mereka tidak menyangka Naruto akan sebaik ini pada Hinata._

_Flashback OFF_

-Hinata Love Confession—

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tidak pernah lagi bertemu Hinata. Karena setiap kali akan menjenguk selalu ada Neji yang sikapnya telah berubah, dan ayahnya Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi yang mungkin akan mengintrogasinya. Ia bingung akan menjelaskan seperti apa jika benar akan di introgasi karena di takutkan malah akan menambah masalah baru. Jadi Naruto hanya bisa melihat Hinata dari balik jendela. Sampai detik ini, naruto masih belum sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Hinata, apakah perasaan ini karena rasa bersalah atau memang benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Naruto memang tidak pekak soal ini. harus ada seseorang yang menyadarkannya.

-Hinata Love Confession-

Naruto tiba di rumah sakit konoha, karena hinata ada disana, semula Hinata di tempatkan di tenda medis karena infrastuktur Rumah sakit yang tidak memungkinkan untuk di tempati. namun kali ini sudah di perbaiki, jadi Hinata langsung di pindahkan ke tempat yang layak.

Tiba di TKP Terlihat kerumunan Shinobi sedang berkumpul di luar ruangan, tempat Hinata di rawat. Muka mereka tampak di rundung kesedihan, membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Kenapa kalian menangis, Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto gelagapan.

"ada seorang Konoichi yang meninggal.?" jawab orang itu.

Deg jantung Naruto terasa mau berhenti dan hatinya terasa di tusuk duri yang tajam. Kabar ini amat memukulnya, Seorang Konoichi meninggal. bukankah ini ruangan Hinata, jangan-jnagn Konoichi itu adalah Hinata. Benar-benar kabar yang membuat hati terjepit. Seketika Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba kaku, matanya tidak mau berkedip. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan Matanya mulai berembun. Rasa sakit mulai terasa di dadanya.

'Kenapa, kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa tidak aku saja, Kami-sama" Gumam naruto dengan mata yang berembun yang sebentar lagi akan berkondensasi mengeluarkan zat yang di kandungnya.

Tap tap tap . terdengar suara telapak kaki yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai. Mereka adalah teman seangkatan naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto.?" Tanya Choiji.

"Hinata." Jawab naruto dengan air mata yang sudah menetes.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. jawab aku Naruto?" tanya Ino sewot dengan wajah yang sudah menegang.

"Hinata meninggal!" Jawab Naruto yang seenaknya menyimpulkan, karena ia tau ruangan ini hanya di tempati Hinata, jadi yang meninggal di ruangan ini pastilah Hinata.

Ino yang mendengar itu segera terjatuh, Air matanya sudah turun begitu deras tidak tertahan lagi. Sakura yang sudah berjanji akan menolong Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto, karena tidak bisa memegang janjinya. Semua teman seangkatan hinata tidak percaya dengan kabar ini, Hinata begitu cepat berpulang tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetahui jawaban dari naruto. Naruto menjadi menyesal karena selalu menghindari. Ada rasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia.

Di langit nampak awan hitam bergumpal-gumpal. Menggambarkan perasaan mereka yang sedang suram. Lalu awan hitam itu mulai berganti dengan titik-titik air yang kemudian jatuh membasahi tanah kering, seolah menggambarkan perasaan mereka ketika kabar itu datang. lalu titik-titik itu berubah menjadi garis panjang dengan aliran yang cukup deras sehingga membuat tanah menjadi lembek dan becek membentuk kolam kecil seolah menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang benar-benar kehilangan sosok hinata yang selalu ramah dan tersenyum. Akhirnya kabar itu tersiar ke telinga banyak orang, mereka pun ikut bersedih.

….Dan pada akhirnya cerita ini pun akan berakhir…..

The end

.

.

_Upss_

.

.

To be Continue .

Karena saya cape ngetiknya. hehe

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya, di chapter depan yah. bye bye

.

.

A/N: Gimana reader.? (nyiapin golok) Huaaaa jangan marah gitu donk, ini kan hanya cerita dari Author payah yang sengaja ingin mempermainkan hati reader. Huaa Kaburrrrrrr, di keroyokin Naruhina Lover.

Jangan menyimpulkan dulu yah, karena cerita ini belum berakhir, masih banyak kejutan yang belum di buka. (haha dasar Author aneh). Di cerita ini pasti diselipi pasangan lain, jangan marah, ok. karena akan sangat berpengaruh pada cerita, nanti jadi tidak nyambung lagi deh.

Sudah yah, sekarang aku mau focus belajar. Mungkin agak sedikit lama Updatenya. Harap maklum 'kan bentar lagi UN.

Saya sangat berharap ada Review dari sobat yang berbaik hati demi kelangsungan cerita ini. yang mau saran dan kritikpun boleh, tapi yang bersifat membangun yah bukan malah yang menjatuhnkan. hehe

Salam hangat persaudaraan dari Author untuk siapapun yang telah berkunjung ke sini. Bye

Balasan Review:

Wkjoan: hehe Kemarin memang kebanyakan ngutip sih. Tapi sekarang mah enggak kok, tapi ada sih Cuma dikit, he :D. Kan biar terlihat seperti nyata di Manga aslinya, itu yang sedang aku rencana'in. hehe. ini aku persembahin buat Naruhina lover yang galau bila benar Naruhina gak jadi di pasangin di manga aslinya. Makasih Reviewnya, kalau bisa Review lagi yah.. he :D

Hyuza Uzuhi : Yaps, ini aku udah update kok Thanks Reviewnya. Kalau bisa Review lagi yah. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya :D

Hohoemu: Dan sekarang nyawa hinata sedang ada di tangan aku, hehe. kalau mau tau gimana nasib hinata,makanya tongkrongin terus ceritaku. (hehe ngarep). di tunggu Reviewnya lagi..

Heiwa: Ok, udah di update kok. Thanks Reviewnya, kalau bisa Review lagi. Hehe

Guest: Huaaa makasih Reviewnya, sampai 2 kali. Udah di update kok, tenang! Kalau bisa review lagi yah,,, hehe

Nalula zurachan : Makasih yah udah bersedia berkunjung dan baca ceritaku yang abal ini. Jadi tambah semangat aja. Yeahh I'm Spirittt../('O')/


	3. Amnesia

Disclaimer:

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

.

Warning:

-OOC/Canon/Bromance/Divergence/Typos/-

-Harap beri tau jika ada kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan-

.

Author:

-Hyuzumaki Sarachan-

.

Title:

-Hinata Love Confession-

.

Spesial to:

-Reviewers and readers-

-Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ke sini ^_^-

-Tapi Akan lebih senang jika kalian mau men_Review _disini-

.

Notes:

Cerita ini aku update sekali tamat, ini balasan karena aku updatenya kelamaan. O, yah Karena ceritanya cukup panjang, jadi aku bagi ke dalam beberapa chapter. Semoga kalian suka.

.

-^-^-^-^-Happy Reading-^-^-^-^-

.

.

.

Hujan telah mereda, menyisakan kolam kecil dan tanah berlumpur. Terganti dengan garis sinar keperakan yang mencuat dari langit lalu sinarnya melebar ke penjuru wilayah untuk membuatnya nampak jelas. Hamparan karpet hijau telah terbasahi membuat massa daun memberat. Burung-burung terbang dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk mengabarkan kebahagiaan di bumi.

Gadis manis keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya guna mengecek keadaan di luar yang sudah tak terdengar lagi gemericik hujan. Matanya terbuka melihat keindahan yang tercipta, terlihat kuncup bunga merekah lalu burung mungil datang menghampiri begitu pula sang kupu-kupu yang datang berkawanan juga hewan _vetebrata_ yang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sang gadis terpana, matanya tak mau berkedip. Dalam hati sang gadis bertanya, aku dimana dan siapa aku, tempat ini begitu asing namun terasa _de javu_. Pertanyaan itu terus menggerogoti pikirannya tak mau hilang barang sejenak meski untuk satu sekon.

Namun tiba-tiba datang burung kecil sehingga mengalihkan pikiran sang gadis. Sang burung terus memutari kepalanya seperti mengajak bermain dan pada akhirnya sang gadis pun bermain mengitari taman yang rumputnya masih basah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik terlihat sedang memberi makan kawanan rusa, rambutnya hitam tergerai, sedang sebelah tangan menggenggam keranjang dan tangan satu lagi menyodorkan makanan pada mulut rusa yang terbuka.

Saat sedang asyik memberi makan kawanan rusa, ibu tersebut melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang indigo yang tergerai indah serta memakai _yukata _biru –pakaian rumah sakit konoha- tengah berlari mengikuti kawanan burung mungil. Karena penasaran ibu tersebut menghampiri sang gadis. Sampai disana yang terjadi adalah kekagetan yang disusul dengan ketidak percayaan.

"Hyuuga_-hime_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" panggil ibu muda tersebut namun tidak mampu mengindahkan pandangan sang gadis dari kawanan burung karena sang gadis merasa bukan dirinya yang di panggil mungkin orang lain.

"Hyuuga_-hime_. Apa kau mendengarku?" sekali lagi ia bertanya dan kali ini mampu mengindahkan pandangan sang gadis dan itu membuat kawanan burung lepas dari rotasinya.

"Maaf, anda memanggil saya?" Sang gadis malah bertanya membuat kekagetan Si Ibu. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, biasanya ketika di panggil selalu menoleh ini malah bertanya.

"Iya, kenapa hyuuga_-hime_ tidak berbalik dari tadi?" ketika di tanya sang gadis malah mengkedutkan alis menatapnya. Aneh ini sungguh aneh, Pikir sang ibu.

"Maaf, anda siapa dan ini dimana?" selidik sang gadis yang membuat kekagetan berlipat Sang Ibu bertambah, pasalnya ini merupakan daerah Favorit yang banyak di kunjungi di konoha mana mungkin orang dalam tidak tau. Dan setau Sang Ibu gadis tersebut merupakan pengunjung tetap yang selalu berkunjung seminggu sekali.

"Hyuuga_-hime _ tidak ingat, ini Bibi Yoshino dan ini merupakan taman Nara yang di jaga Klan kami, Nara." Jelas sang Ibu yang dikenali bernama Yoshino namun itu sukses membuat Si gadis makin menautkan alis dan garukkan dahi sebagai tambahan ketidak pahamannya.

"Ini Bibi Yoshino, Ibunya Shikamaru sekaligus teman Ibumu, namun ibumu sudah meninggal di usia muda saat kalian masih kecil"

Melihat reaksi sang gadis tetap tak berubah, masih dengan wajah ketidakpahaman. Akhirnya bibi Yoshino mencari cara lain untuk membuat dia ingat, mungkin dengan mengingatkannya pada hal yang selalu di pikirkannya seperti…

"Kau ingat Uzumaki Naruto." Nah itulahyang dipikirkan Bibi Yoshino, mungkin dengan ini pikirannya sedikit cerah. Semoga saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hatinya mulai merasa aneh ketika nama itu disebut seperti

akan datang sebuah kejutan.

Bibi Yoshino mulai menjelaskan siapa Naruto dan bagaimana sosoknya, dalam benak sang gadis dia sangat gagah dan berjiwa kesantria karena Bibi Yoshino menjelaskan Bahwa Naruto merupakan Pahlawan penyelamat desa. Lalu wajah Sang gadis terlihat murung dan sedih ketika Bibi Yoshino menceritakan seorang gadis yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi keselamatan pahlawan desa. Gadis tersebut sampai sekarat dan koma beberapa hari, orang-orang menjadi sedih. Bibi Yoshino juga menceritakan bahwa gadis itu amat mencintai Pahlawan desa karena alasan itulah dia bertaruh nyawa.

Ketika Bibi Yoshino sampai pada akhir cerita dimana Si Gadis penyelamat pada akhirnya pingsan dan koma beberapa hari ketika melihat sang pujaan hati memilih yang lain. Dia malah bersedih dan sangat menyesali perbuatan si gadis penyelamat tersebut.

"Bodoh sekali gadis bernama Hinata itu, Bibi. Lebih baik jangan menyelamatkannya saja dari pada berakhir seperti ini. itu sangat menyedihkan. Benar 'kan, Bibi Yoshino?"

Mendengar hal itu sang Bibi malah menepukkan tangan ke jidatnya, bodohnya, berarti penjelasannya sia-sia, merepotkan saja. Sepertinya gadis di hadapannya ini menganggap bahwa diriya sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah roman yang menyedihkan. Padahal nyatanya, Bibi Yoshino menceritakan pengalaman gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kenapa Bibi menepuk dahi, Bibi sakit kepala yah?"

Namun Bibi Yoshino menjawab dengan helaan nafas yang membuat Hinata harus menggaruk pelipis karena heran. Apa aku salah bertanya yah, Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali dengan cerita ini?"

Namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari hinata, hanya tatapan bingung dan tautan alis yang Hinata perlihatkan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tau, Bibi Yoshino menyimpulkan dari reaksi Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin satu-satunya cara hanya berdo'a pada Kami-sama, berharap ingatan Hinata cepat kembali.

"Tunggu Bibi Yoshino." Cegah Hinata yang membuat Bibi Yoshino kaget.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Bibi Yoshino antusias.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang ada di bawah Bibi. Boleh minggir sebentar, Bi?"

Segera Bibi Yoshino mengendurkan jarak, dilihatnya ada pelindung kepaladengan lambang konoha. Mereka semua menautkan Alis. Lalu hinata mengambil pelindung kepalatersebut_, _di lihatnya secara detail namun yang di dapat hanya ketidaktauan.

"Bibi Yoshino tau, ini milik siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengacungkan benda tersebut namun Sang Bibi malah menautkan alis, menatap intens apa yang di pegang Hinata.

"Bibi juga tidak tau, mungkin milik pengunjung yang datang kemari.?" Jelas Bibi Yoshino yang dibalas dengan Jawaban "Oh" dari Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau simpan saja, di takutkan akan hilang jika di biarkan tergeletak. Lalu sebisa mungkin kau temukan pemiliknya kemudian serahkan."

Lalu Hinata pun mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang di jelaskan Bibi Yoshino. Setelah cukup lama berbincang, Bibi Yoshino mengajak Hinata minum teh di rumahnya. Hinata pun setuju, lalu mereka pun sama-sama berjalan keluar dari Taman yang dipenuhi Binatang cantik dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Dalam perjalanannya, Hinata selalu di ikuti burung mungil yang tadi mengajaknya bermain. Terkadang Hinata sedikit bermain dengan burung tersebut. Burung tersebut selalu berputar di kepalanya seperti ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, namun akhirnya burung mungil tersebut pergi ketika Hinata masuk ke rumah Bibi Yoshino. Sebelum pergi hinata memberi pesan pada Burung tersebut.

"jaga baik-baik dirimu yah burung kecil. Selamat tinggal.?" Hinata tersenyum melambaikan tangan.

-Hinata Love Confession-

Suasana keharuan masih meliputi kolidor rumah sakit dekat ruangan yang Hinata tempati yang kini telah di sesaki para shinobi yang ingin mengetahui kondisi Sang konoichi cantik yang meninggal. Pipi mereka terlihat basah karena yang mereka lakukan dari tadi hanya menangis. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kini tengah di beri ketenangan dari teman-temannya agar tidak lagi bersedih.

Saat mereka masih sibuk menenangkan Naruto seorang _Medisin_ datang. dia telihat sedang panic lalu di susul dengan Hanabi, Kou,Hiashi dan orang-orang klan Hyuuga lainnya.

Tenten yang melihat mereka tengah panic segera menghentikan langkah dari salah satu pemilik mata byakugan yang paling mungil, Hanabi. Lalu tenten menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tunggu Hanabi, _Neesan_ ingin bicara sebentar. Boleh 'kan?" Cegah tenten sambil memegang pundak Hanabi lalu merengkuhkan badannya agar setara dengan Hanabi.

"Boleh, Memangnya apa yang Tenten-_Neesan_ ingin tanyakan.?"

"Begini, _Neesan_ heran kenapa kalian (Orang Hyuuga) terlihat panic dan jalan terburu-buru. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya tenten lembut.

"Ini gara-gara _Hinata-Neesan _hilang_, _Tenten_-Neesan. _Jadi semua orang sedang sibuk mencarinya." Jelas Hanabi yang membuat rasa ketidakpercayaan dalam hati tenten. Karena setau tenten, Hinata sudah meninggal dan yang ada diruangan yang mereka sedang berkumpul adalah Jasad Hinata.

"Memangnya Hinata-_Neesan_ belum meninggal? lalu siapa yang ada di ruangan ini." tanya tenten yang seolah-olah menginginkan kematian Hinata, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Tenten hanya penasaran saja, tapi pikiran Hanabi berpikir sebaliknya.

"_Neesan _seperti tidak senang kabar Hinata-_Neesan_ masih hidup. Aku akan bilang ke Neji-_Niisan _kalau Tenten-_Neesan_ menginginkan kematian Hinata-_Neesan_" Jelas Hanabi yang langsung mengalihkan pandang lalu mengembungkan pipi dan bersikedap angkuh di hadapan Tenten.

" Eh eh jangan jangan" Panic tenten segera mengibaskan tagan.. Dasar bocah comel, akan berabe jika Neji berpikir seperti itu, pikir tenten. Tenten panic plus bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Jika Hanabi sampai melaporkan ke Neji, Nasib Tenten akan berada pada hidup dan mati, Neji 'kan sangat menyayangi Hinata lebih dari saudara. Hidup Tenten akan menjadi tidak tenang dan akan terus dihantui dengan sosok Neji yang jika menatap selalu menusuk. Uhh Menakutkan.

Aduh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya yah, Panik tenten geregetan dalam hati. tenten terlihat sedang menggaruk kepalanya itu membuat Hanabi terkikik, menahan tawa. Lucu sekali melihat orang panic menggaruk kepala dengan wajah kebingungan seperti orang Frustasi.

"Haha Aku hanya bercanda Tenten-_Neesan_, jangan dibawa ke hati. Sebenarnya Hinata-_Neesan_ sudah sembuh, sudah bisa angkat kaki dari rumah sakit. Kalau orang yang meninggal di bekas Ruang perawatan Hinata-_Neesan_, Hanabi tidak tau, tanyakan saja pada Neji-_Niisan_."

Mendengar penjelasan Hanabi yang cukup panjang membuat tenten bernafas lega. Ternyata bocah di hadapannya ini sedang ingin bermain-main, dasar bocah berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan tenten, kalau bukan keponakan Neji sudah Tenten pukul kepalanya seperti kelakuan konohamaru yang hobinya mengganggu kesenangan orang.

"Uhh kau ini membuat _Neesan_ hampir mati ketakutan saja, _Neesan_ cubit lo" Segera Tenten cubit lembut lengan Hanabi gemas karena kelakuannya, lalu Hanabi terkikik dan memohon maaf pada tenten dan menjelaskan kenapa Hanabi sampai melakukan ini, dia mengatakan bahwa" Soalnya _Neesan_ lucu kalau sedang Panik." Membuat tenten kembali melayangkan cubitannya.

Setelah acara cubit-cubitan selesai. Hanabi pamit, ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya, Mencari kebaradaan sang kaka, Hinata. Tenten mempersilangkan. Namun sebelum pergi Hanabi ingin membisiki sesuatu, ia menyuruh Tenten untuk merapat. Tetenpun menurut, lalu Hanabi pun mulai membisiki sesuatu yang membuat muka Tenten memerah tomat.

"Nah itu yang dikatakannya Neji-_Niisan_ padaku. Sudah ya _Neesan_ aku mau pergi, _Jaa_…"

Hanabi pun segera melesat keluar mengikuti _Otou-san_nya yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu untuk mencari keberadaan sang Kaka. Kepergian Hanabi Meninggalkan ketidak percayaan pada diri tenten berkat itu mata tenten tak mau berkedip karena kaget mendengar Informasi dari Hanabi. Setelah sadar, Tenten menggelengkan kepala untuk memastikan bahwa Informasi ini tidak benar.

"Tidak-tidak, Mana mungkin Neji mengatakan itu." tenten masih menolak pernyataan Hanabi. Lalu Tenten mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Hanabi "Neji-Niisan pernah bilang padaku, bahwa Tenten-neesan adalah gadis tomboy yang cantik." Pipi Tenten langsung merona merah.

- Hinata Love Confession -

Sementara itu Naruto masih larut dalam kesedihan ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya yang payah melindungi nyawa seseorang. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Teman-teman yang melihat keadaan naruto ikut sedih, bahkan di antaranya masih sibuk menenangkan.

"Aku gagal melindungi nyawa seseorang, aku tidak pantas di sebut seorang pahlawan." Isak Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini semua sudah takdir, dan Kau juga tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan Naruto, Hinata akan sedih jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. sudahlah, bebaskan dia, biarkan dia tenang di alam sana." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto, Namun itu tidak mampu membuat Isakan Naruto berhenti.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Kau tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan , itu hanya akan menyiksa dirimu saja, Naruto. Hinata akan se-"

Namun perkataan Ino itu harus terhenti karena Tenten telah menyela.

"Kalian ingin aku beri tau tentang sebuah kabar yang pasti akan membuat kalian mengatakan _benarkah _lalu _Syukurlah_. yang pasti ini merupakan sebuah kejutan besar bagi kita semua" Ucap tenten dengan kecepatan Kereta api disertai nada tingkat sonar yang membuat mereka harus menutup telinga.

"Bukan waktunya untuk bercerita, Tenten." Kiba menyalak seperti anjing memarahi tuannya.

"Tapi ini merupakan kabar baik."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan, Tenten." Perintah shikamaru yang penasaran apa kabar baik itu.

Dengan tatapan penuh permainan, tenten tersenyum lalu mulai menghitung dengan jari untuk membuat jantung mereka berkontraksi cepat. Ketika hitungan sudah mencapai tiga mereka semua mendekat kearah tenten guna ingin mengetahui informasi tersebut. Dan ini yang dikatakan tenten…

"Kakashi-sensei akan melanjutkan penulisan Novel Icha-icha milik tuan Ziraya lo"

Gubrak, mereka benar-benar terjungkal bersamaan dengan tidak elitnya. Tenten benar-benar menyebalkan mencoba mempermainkan mereka.

"Kau!" Bentak mereka dengan menunjuk tenten.

Sementara orang yang ditunjuk, malah berkikik—dengan tidak punya simpati, sama sekali—membuat mereka ingin menjitak kepala tenten hingga benjol bertingkat membentuk menara.

"Hihi aku hanya bercanda, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah bahwa Hinata sebenarnya masih hidup dan sekarang sedang berkeliaran di luar sana. Hehe" jelas Tenten yang di akhiri dengan cengiran lima jari.

Penjelasan tenten membuat mulut mereka terbuka dan mata yang tak mau berkedip, begitu pun Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis. Lama mereka mencerna untuk memastiskan apa ini mimpi atau tipuan muslihat.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"Benarkah.?" Teriak mereka Kompak. Benarkan apa yang diprediksikan tenten.

Tenten membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau tidak bohong kan." Naruto memastikan

Tenten tersenyum lalu bersedekap setelah itu menggaguk.

"Lalu siapa konoichi yang meninggal?" Tanya Choiji

"Aku juga tidak tau, Yang pasti itu bukan hinata, itu yang dikatakan Hanabi."

Mendengar itu mereka semua menghela nafas, kabar ini sungguh membahagiakan. Membuat mereka tidak hilang harapan, terutama sang pahlawan yang kini wajahnya berseri.

"Syukurlah." Itu yang mereka katakan mereka katakan, sekali lagi benar 'kan apa yang dikatakan tenten. Huh Tenten seperti paranormal saja yang mengetahui kejadian yang akan datang, mungkin ini penafsiran dari sebuah perasaan sehingga tenten mampu menebak.

"Berarti Kisah roman ini masih terus berlanjut." Seru Shikamaru yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya lalu mengedutkan dahi.

" Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" Tatap Ino intens.

Namun yang di tatap malah menguap lalu melengos keluar dengan santainya sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

- Hinata Love Confession -

Karena keberadaan hinata belum diketahui public. Akhirnya Shikamaru berinisiatif membentuk Tim pencari yang didominasi 2 orang per kelompok. Yaitu Kelompok 1 Ino,Shino. Kelompok 2 Kiba, Chouji. Kelompok 3 Naruto, Tenten, Lee kelompok 4 Shikamaru dan Sakura. Kelompok 1 pergi ke utara, kelompok 2 pergi ke Barat, kelompok 3 pergi ke timur, kelompok 4 pergi ke selatan. Masing-masing kelompok di bekali alat komunikasi jarak jauh supaya mempermudah dalam berteriaksi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

" mengerti,Shikamaru" Naruto berdiri tegak dari posisi semula yaitu jongkok. Lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. "Ayo tenten, kita pergi." Ajak Naruto.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali Naruto." Tenten berdiri namun sudah tidak mendapati sosok Naruto "Oi tunggu, jangan tinggalkan aku, dasar baka!" tenten pun melesat mengejar Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Bersemangat sekali anak itu." Argumen Kiba lalu di balas dengan guk guk kan Akamaru.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Naruto. Berkobarlah semangat masa muda.. Yeah aku bersemangat" Lee pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya mengejar Naruto dan tenten.

"itu Semua karena hinata. Ayo sakura, sekarang giliran kita." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Baik."

Semua orang pun menyebar ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Namun masih menyisakan Kiba, yang terlihat bengong.

"Kau, ingin terus berdiri di sana, kiba." Omel Shino yang menyadarkan lamunan Kiba.

"Ah, kemana orang-orang." Tengok kiba.

"dasar bodoh, tinggal kita berdua. Ayo pergi."

"Apa kau bilang ! akan ku hajar kau shino." Bentak Kiba yang tengah mengacuh-ngacungkan tangan.

"Cobalah kalau bisa." Sahut Shino yang langsung menghilang, hanya terlihat hanya serangga-serangga kecil. Rupanya shino memakai bunshin serangga.

"Kau ingin benar-benar ku hajar yah, Shino.! " Kiba pun langsung berlari mengejar Shino yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

-Hinata Love Confession-

Di Timur, Kelompok Naruto di cegat Neji yang rupanya sedang mencari hinata di arah yang sama. Dengan adanya keberadaan Neji, membuat suasana sedikit menegang dan was-was. Terutama tenten yang pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"haha mukamu kenapa Tenten. Seperti tomat rebus saja" Ejek lee sambil menunjuk muka tenten yang menurutnya lucu.

"Berhentilah mengejekku, lee. Itu tidak lucu" Sahut tenten sedikit malu-malu karena ada Neji yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Namun perhatian Neji hanya sebentar, pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada Naruto.

"ada apa kau menatapku, Neji?"

"Aku ingin bicaramu denganmu, Naruto."

"Baiklah."

Neji dan Naruto pun pergi ke suatu tempat yang mereka saja yang ada disana. Perasaan Naruto pun agak sedikt was-was. Semoga apa yang di khawatirkan Naruto tidak terjadi. Sebelum pergi Neji menatap tenten sekilas, begitu dingin yang di rasakan tenten. Tenten jadi mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Hanabi.

"_Naruto, kau adalah orang yang membuat Hinata seperti ini. bisakah kau sedikit pekak terhadap perasaannya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata melakukan sampai sejauh ini hanya karena untuk menolongmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Padahal kau sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikannya, jujur aku sangat kecewa sekali padamu."_

"_Apa maksudmu. Neji?"_

" _Apa kau masih belum pekak. Hinata melakukan ini karena mencintaimu.!"_

"_Ya, aku tau."_

"_Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau tidak bisa menghargai perasaannya. Kenapa kau diam saat Sakura memelukmu."_

"_Neji, itu bisa kujelaskan."_

"_lebih baik kau sekarang menjauhi, Hinata."_

"Naruto, Oi Naruto. Apa kau mendengarku." Panggil Neji dari tadi.

Naruto yang sedang bengong, tersadarkan oleh panggilan Neji yang cukup keras. Kejadian tadi seperti nyata, membuat jantung Naruto berkontraksi cepat.

"Fiuh hanya Ilusi." Hela Naruto yang langsung menyeka keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti baru mendapat kejadian buruk saja." Tanya neji yang di balas cengiran lima jari dari Naruto.

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa. O, iyah. Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Neji."

"Benar, aku hampir lupa. Ini soal hinata. Apa kau sudah tau kalau Hinata sudah sadar."

"ya, aku tau dari Tenten. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"baguslah, Kau tau hinata begini karena siapa?"

"Siapa? Apakah karena aku?" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah keheranan.

Bletak, Neji segera memukul kepala Naruto yang seperti batok itu dengan tidak manusiawi, Neji benar-benar heran apa isi otak Naruto. Naruto begitu entengnya mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang lakukan, Neji?" berontak Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

"Bodoh, sudah pasti Hinata begini karena kau tau. !" Bentak Neji kasar namun tidak membuat Naruto ketakutan, Naruto malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Aku Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangan namun malah getokan manis kembali melayang di kepala indahnya.

"Apakah memukul termasuk hobimu, Neji?" berontak Naruto sambil mengelus nasib kepalanya yang sudah membentuk menara kembar.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh sih." Sentak Neji dan itu membuat Naruto tidak terima apa yang dikatakan Neji.

"Heh memangnya apa salahku, bukankah orang bersalah harus meminta maaf? Itu kan konsekuensinya" Naruto menyolot seperti anjing menemukan mangsanya.

"Benar, tapi yang kau lakukan itu salah. Tempatmu meminta maaf bukan padaku tapi pada Hinata. Apakah kau tau Naruto, kau adalah orang yang membuat Hinata seperti ini. bisakah kau sedikit…."

Namun perkataan Neji harus di seka Naruto. Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang di katakan Neji, kata-kata Neji sungguh tidak asing lagi karena Naruto pernah mendengarnya di mimpi. Segera Naruto memohon-mohon dengan memelas, membuat Neji keheranan dengan sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Iya, aku tau Neji, ini semua salahku. Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku janji tidak akan membuat Hinata bersedih lagi. Ku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan satu tarikan nafas, benar-benar hebat dan di luar dugaan. Orang seperti Naruto memelas pada seorang Neji hanya karena seorang wanita, apakah ini mimpi. Orang berisik seperti dia yang hanya dalam hidupnya memikirkan ramen dan Sasuke bisa se_posesif_ ini pada seorang wanita. Apa mungkin hanya perasaan Author saja :D.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan memisahkanmu dengan Hinata." Sahut Neji yang membuat Naruto membulatkan mata dengan keheranan.

Segera Naruto berdiri mensejajarkan posisi dengan Neji.

"Bukankah kau marah padaku, lalu kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhi Hinata."

"Aku memang marah padamu, karena otakmu yang bodoh, tapi aku tidak berniat menjauhimu dengan Hinata, justru itu membuat keadaan Hinata semakin memburuk, tapi jika kau berani menyakiti Hinata sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." Neji segera menodongkan shuriken ke leher Naruto sambil memberi tatapan membunuh.

"Uaa Ampun kakak sepupu.." Naruto segera menyingkirkan Shuriken di tangan Neji perlahan hingga jarak dengan lehernya cukup jauh.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Kakak sepupu.?"

Neji sudah menyimpan Shuriken ke kantongnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaan dan panggilan Naruto yang seenaknya memanggil Kakak sepupu. Memangnya siapa loe, seenaknya memanggil gue kakak sepupu, mau gue banting (hehe V, Just for Fun, readers (^_^)V ).

"Makanya jangan memotong, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengatakan 'Kau yang telah membuat Hinata seperti ini, jadi bisakah kau sedikit memperhatikannya dengan selalu berada di dekatnya' jadi apakah kau bersedia menerima permohonanku?" Pinta Neji dengan tatapan sejuk-tidak seperti tadi yang seperti ingin membunuh Naruto- sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Oh jadi itu yang ingin kau katakan. Baiklah, Aku bersedia menerima permohonanmu..."

Naruto menjabat tangan Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Nah itu baru kakak-adik yang akur." Seru Tenten yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bersama Lee.

"Eh memangnya Neji dan Naruto kakak adik?" Sewot Lee yang mendengar bisikan Tenten.

"Bukankah Neji dari Klan Hyuuga dan Naruto dari klan Uzumaki, kakak adik dari mananya?" pikir lee yang sedang mengaruk kepalanya yang mirip batok kepala tengkurap.

"Diamlah Lee, kau membuat penyamaran kita terbongkar." Bisik Tenten.

Kembali ke Neji dan Naruto.

"... aku bersedia menerima permohonanmu, asal.." Kalimat tergantung di bibir Naruto, membuat Neji dan 2 orang mengintip penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Asal apa. Katakan?" Sahut Neji.

"Asal... asal kau berani mengatakan cinta pada Tenten."

Gubrak. Terdengar benda terjatuh di belakang mereka. Membuat mereka harus menoleh.

"Siapa disana?" tengok Neji ke balik semak-semak di belakangnya, lalu terdengar suara 'meong meong meong' dari sana. Dengan cekatan Neji mengaktifkan mata byakugan, terlihatlah seekor kucing sedang memakan sesuatu. Hanya seekor kucing, pikir neji.

"Fiuhh syukurlah. Terimakasih lee, kau memang cekatan. " Tenten menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya yang berkontraksi karena kaget lalu otak tenten kembali memanas "Dasar Naruto kurang ajar, Awas kau yah"

"Hehe,, Lainkali kalau mau bersembunyi harus hati-hati, Tenten." Jelas Lee yang membuat tenten nyengir lima jari

Jadi, kejadian yang sebenarnya saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa Neji harus berani mengatakan cinta pada tenten, dari balik semak-semak tenten langsung terjatuh karena kaget. Lalu dengan cekatan Lee segera menyeret Tenten ke tempat lain, lalu melemparkan bekalnya 'sushi dan bento' ke semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi lalu datanglah seekor kucing memakan hasil bekal Lee.

Kembali Ke Neji dan Naruto.

"Syarat macam apa itu. aku tidak mau."

"ya sudah aku menolak permohonanmu." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji.

"dasar licik." Tatap Neji dengan tatapan dingin dan seperti ingin membunuh. Melihat reaksi Neji malah membuat Naruto tertawa, anak ini benar-benar membuat Neji kesal.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini, sungguh mengelikan Neji, haha" Aku Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena kelebihan tertawa.

Neji yang merasa di permainkan, menatap Naruto kejam. Sebenarnya pernyataan Naruto itu sukses membuat jatung Neji berkontraksi lebih cepat. Jika perjanjian itu sampai terjadi entah bagaimana sikap Neji ketika ketika akan menyatakan cinta pada tenten, Karena neji termasuk Makhluk dingin bersama dengan Sasuke dan Shino.

-Hinata Love Confession-

Dari arah selatan. Shikamaru dan Sakura masih sibuk mencari sosok hinata. Namun tiba-tiba di perjalanan mereka melihat kelompok Shinobi Sunagakure sedang beristirahat di pohon. Karena penasaran akhirnya Shikamaru dan Sakura mendatangi mereka.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana.' Gumam Shikamaru.

Lalu seorang konoichi muda berambut coklat menyapa mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Konichiwa Shikamaru-_niisan_, Sakura-_neesan_."

"Eh Matsuri. Konichiwa." Sakura kaget karena yang menyapanya ternyata murid kesayangan Gaara.

"Temari-_neesan_ sedang tidak ada di sini, Shikamaru-_niisan_. Kami sedang menunggu kedatangannya" Matsuri memberi tau, namun malah membuat Shikamaru menyolot, tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Matsuri, Matsuri mengatakan itu seolah-olah Shikamaru sedang merindukan temari saja. Itu tidak bisa terima oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, memangnya aku kesini untuk menanyakan wanita cerewet itu apa."

"Hei anak cengeng." Seseorang menepuk pundak Shikamaru membuatnya kaget dan segera menoleh.

"Datang juga wanita cerewet kedua." Keluh Shikamaru, membuat Matsuri keheranan siapa wanita cerewet pertama.

"memangnya siapa wanita cerewat pertama, Shikamaru-_niisan_"

"Kau, Matsuri." Tunjuk Shikamaru yang membuat Matsuri kaget dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Hah, aku"

"Kau tidak berubah saat terakhir kita bertemu, masih saja memanggilku wanita cerewet, dasar anak cengeng, kapan kau akan dewasanya?" Temari menyentil dahi Shikamaru membuat rasa sakit berkepanjangan bagi Shikamaru, pasalnya sentilan itu cukup membuat dahi Shikamaru merah.

"Hei memangnya, aku saja yang tidak berubah, kau juga sama masih saja memanggilku anak cengeng. Dasar wanita cerewet" Sewot Shikamaru yang sedang mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

"Karena kau memang pantas di sebut anak cengeng, bodoh." Temari berontak membuat suasana di antara mereka menarik, mereka yang sedang menonton menggangap ini seperti sedang menyimak drama pertengkaran antara suami istri.

Shikamaru cukup terkenal di sunagakure, karena ia sering mendapat Misi ke sana dan anehnya yang selalu menyambut kedatangan utusan Konoha ini selalu Temari, membuat orang-orang berpikir 'ada sesuatu di antara mereka'. begitu juga dengan Temari, ia cukup terkenal di Konoha karena selalu mendapat misi ke sana, dan yang selalu menyambut kedatangan utusan Sunagakure ini selalu Shikamaru, membuat orang-orang konoha berpikir 'mereka adalah pasangan jarak jauh'

"Cukup ! kalian ini seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkar saja."

Mendengar Sakura berceloteh membuat Shikamaru dan Temari bersikedap lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak ingin melihat muka orang di depannya.

"Temari, memangnya ada keperluan apa, sampai kau datang kemari?" Tanya sakura.

Sikap temari sudah mendingin karena sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu di permasalahkan. Suasana pun sudah kembali kondusif.

"Kami hanya menyampaikan surat permohonan pertemuan lima kage untuk konoha" Jelas Temari membuat Shikamaru dan Sakura kaget. Memangnya masalah apa yang membuat lima kage harus di pertemukan, itu yang Shikamaru dan Sakura pikirkan.

"Memangnya untuk apa di adakan pertemuan lima kage?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Menurut informasi yang beredar, Katanya akan di bentuk Aliansi Shinobi, serta akan memutuskan apakah Sasuke akan menjadi buronan internasional."

Deg, penjelasan Temari membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Pasalnya seseorang yang di cintainya menjadi buronan internasional. Sasuke menjadi buronan internasional.! Kabar itu mengejutkan hatinya.

"Memangnya, apa kesalahan Sasuke sampai harus menjadi buronan internasional?" Tanya Sakura yang masih kaget dengan kabar ini.

"Sasuke telah bergabung dengan organisasi akatsuki dan ia juga telah membunuh Jinchuriki Hachibi, adiknya Raikage."

Bruk, Sakura terjatuh. Belum hilang kekagetan sebelumnya sudah datang kekagetan yang lebih luar biasa lagi. Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Temari.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke sampai melakukan itu. aku tidak percaya. Kau hanya bercanda 'kan, Temari?" Sakura tersenyum namun hatinya menangis.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya Sakura, Sasuke telah melakukan kejahatan besar yang tidak bisa di maafkan. Sudah yah, kami pergi. Gaara err maksudku Kazekage telah menunggu kedatangan kami di desa. Jaa Sakura, Jaa anak cengeng?" pamit Temari sambil melambaikan tangan.

Temari beserta rombongannya berangkat menuju gerbang Konoha dengan berlari. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sakura yang masih tertegun dengan kabar mengejutkan terlihat bengong tidak berkedip sama sekali, sampai ada guguran daun yang lewat di depan mata mereka karena tiupan angin, membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunannya.

'aku tidak percaya sasuke sampai melakukan kejahatan, sampai sejauh ini.' Gumam Shikamaru, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat isi otak kepalanya terngiang kata-kata 'anak cengeng' . Shikamaru sadar baru saja wanita cerewet itu memanggilnya anak cengeng. Sialan, Namun ketika akan memberontak, wanita cerewet itu sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya berserta rombongan.

"Huh rupanya wanita cerewet beserta rombongannya sudah pergi." Bisik Shikamaru. Kemudian matanya terlarih pada Sakura yang terlihat bersedih. 'Sepertinya kabar ini membuat hati Sakura bersedih' gumam Shikamaru. Lalu Shikamaru jadi teringat dengan Naruto, sungguh kasihan Nasib Naruto, masalah satu selesai masalah lain datang. 'Semoga hatinya tidak terpukul dengan kabar ini' harap Shikamaru.

Kemudian Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk pergi kerumahnya, untuk memberitahukan kabar ini pada Ayahnya. Sebelum pergi, Shikamaru menyuruh Sakura memberitahukan kabar ini pada Guru Kakashi, dan jangan memberitahukan kabar ini pada Naruto, karena akan kembali menguncangkan hatinya yang baru pulih.

Setelah itu Shikamaru menyampaikan kepergiannya pada teman-teman yang sedang mencari keberadaan Hinata lewat 'Alat Komunikasi jarak jauh'. Shikamaru mempercayakan Pencarian pada mereka semua.

-Hinata Love Confession-

"Wah bibi Yoshino, terimakasih jamuannya, enak sekali." Ucap Hinata setelah menyesap habis tehnya.

Bibi Yoshino yang mendengar pujian Hinata,tersenyum. Ternyata jamuannya di terima baik oleh Hinata. Senang rasanya, menerima pujian terutama dari seoarang gadis. Tidak seperti Shikaku dan Shikamaru yang menganggap ini biasa-biasanya, katanya 'Semua teh, memang seperi ini rasanya' sungguh menyebalkan, mereka tidak pandai memahami isi hati wanita.

Namun wajah Bibi Yoshino menjadi bersedih, karena Hinata Pamit pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore.

"Maaf Bibi Yoshino. Aku pamit pulang." Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk di hadapan bibi Yoshino.

"Kenapa pulang ? tinggalah lebih lama disini."

"Maaf bibi, tapi aku tidak mau membuat Neji-_niisan_ dan _Tou-san_ khawatir padaku." Jelas Bibi Yoshino yang hatinya berseri, ternyata Hinata sudah ingat keluarganya.

"Kau sudah ingat dengan Neji-_niisan_?" tanya Bibi Yoshino untuk memastikan.

"Bukankah Neji-niisan, memang Kakak sepupuku. Bi? Aku benar 'kan?"

"Benar Hyuuga_-hime._ Syukurlah kau sudah ingat. Bibi senang. Sekarang apa kau sudah ingat dengan Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya bibi Yoshino untuk memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ingatan Hinata sudah benar-benar sudah pulih.

"Dari tadi Bibi terus menanyakan orang yang bernama 'Naruto Uzumaki' memangnya ada hubungan apa aku dengannya, Bi?' tanya Hinata

"Fiuhh" Bibi Yoshino menghela nafas, gadis di hadapanya ini masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keadaan Amnesia. Sungguh menyedihkan, Bibi Yoshino menjadi kasian pada anak bernama 'Naruto Uzumaki' itu, ia benar-benar di lupakan oleh gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bagaimana reaksi anak itu ketika tau gadis penyelamatnya telah melupakan sosoknya yah.

"Sudahlah, Bibi tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengingat. Ya, sudah bukankah kau tidak ingin membuat kakak dan ayahmu khawatir." Jelas Bibi Yoshino mengingatkan.

"Ah, ia aku hampir lupa. Aku pamit pulang bi. Sampai jumpa" Hinata pun berbalik.

Namun saat akan melangkah menemui pintu. Pintu telah ada yang membuka lalu terdengar suara "_Tandaima (aku pulang)_" dari seseorang lalu seseorang itu masuk tanpa melihat seseorang di depannya, membuat hinata yang akan melangkah terjatuh. Bibi Yoshino yang melihat kejadian itu, segara memarahi orang yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru.

"Kalau berjalan lihat-lihat Shikamaru, kau telah membuat seorang gadis terjatuh." Bentak Ibu Shikamaru. Namun Shikamaru tidak mendengar ia langsung melangkahkan kaki menemui tangga untuk mencari Ayahnya, namun upaya Shikamaru berhasil di gagalkan ibunya yang telah memukul batok kepalanya hingga benjol. Shikamaru pun meringis memegang kepalanya yang benjol. 'Kenapa aku berurusan dengan wanita paling cerewet di rumah ini' gumam Shikamaru dalam hati, yang mengeluh dengan nasibnya yang selalu berurusan dengan seorang wanita. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ibu?" Rengek Shikamaru sambil mengelus batoknya yang benjol.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang ibu katakan, Ibu menyuruhmu untuk hati-hati jika berjalan karena kau telah membuat seorang gadis terjatuh." Bentak ibunya yang tidak kalah hebat dengan rengekan Shikamaru.

"Memangnya siapa gadis yang telah membuat ibu sampai marah seperti ini padaku?" Rongrong Shikamaru yang tidak mau kalah bersemangat dengan ibunya.

Shikamaru segera berbalik pada seseorang yang ia tabrak, dan betapa terkejut Shikamaru ternyata orang yang di tabraknya adalah seseorang (hinata) yang telah Shikamaru bebankan pencariannya (hinata) pada teman-teman. Sungguh di luar dugaan, Berniat menggali tembaga tapi yang di gali adalah tambang emas, sungguh ajaib.

"Hinata!" Kaget Shikamaru

"Lain kali, lihat dulu siapa yang kau tabrak." Sindir ibunya puas, Shikamaru kalah telak dari ibunya, Skor 1-0, dengan sang ibu yang jadi pemenang. Shikamaru memang selalu kalah berdebat dengan seorang wanita terutama ibunya yang masuk daftar Ranking pertama dari 100 wanita paling cerewet yang paling berpengaruh di dunia (Just for Fun,Reader (^_~) V).

"Maaf, aku telah menghalangi jalanmu." Hinata berdiri lalu membungkukan badan di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah, Hinata." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hinata, siapa Hinata? Dan maaf Anda siapa?" Hinata menegakkan badan, karena kaget di panggil Hinata.

"jangan,jangan kau lupa dengan namamu sendiri." Ucap Shikamaru kaget.

Sementara sang ibu malah terlihat menahan tawa. Rupanya bukan hanya Naruto yang di lupakan ternyata Shikamaru pun. Gumam Ibunya. Shikamaru yang melihat ibunya menahan tawa, menjadi curiga. Segera Shikamaru berbisik.

"Kenapa ibu tertawa, ada yang lucu?"

"Kau telah dilupakan Hinata, itu sungguh menggelikan bagi ibu. Kau tau Hinata itu terkena amnesia setelah sadar dari koma, yang dia ingat hanya keluarganya saja, bahkan Naruto yang selalu di pikirkannya setiap hari, lupa? Untuk itu, ibu mohon tolong antarkan Hinata ke rumahnya, ibu takut dia tidak tau jalan." Bisik Ibunya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang mendapat penjelasan dari Sang ibu, jadi tau kenapa reaksi hinata menjadi aneh seperti ini. Saat anak dan ibu saling berbisik, mereka di kejutkan dengan Hinata yang akan pamit pulang.

"Maaf aku harus pulang. Aku pamit Bi, sampai jumpa." Hinata pun melangkah keluar, namun saat akan melangkah jauh menemui gerbang utama. Hinata di cegah oleh Bibi Yoshino

"Tunggu, Biar anakku yang mengatarmu pulang. Ini Shikamaru anak tunggal ibu" Bibi Yoshino memperkenalkan Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal Shikamaru." Hinata tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangan, namun tidak kunjung di balas oleh Shikamaru. Ia terlihat cuek, malah sesekali terlihat kuapan. Membuat Sang Ibu kesal. Segera Ibunya mencubit pinggang anaknya lalu berbisik "Shikamaru sodorkan tanganmu, bersikaplah seperti kau baru pertama mengenalnya" Shikamaru agak kesakitan lalu menuruti apa perintah ibunya.

"yah, salam kenal juga." Jabat Shikamaru agak sedikit malas.

"Shikamaru, cepat antar dia pulang." Perintah sang Ibu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bibi, aku masih ingat jalan ke rumah?" Tolak Hinata halus.

"Tuh benar apa katanya bu, jadi aku tidak perlu-perlu repot mengantarnya pulang." Sahut Shikamaru dengan kuapan membuat sang Ibu kesal.

"Sudah ya Bi, Aku pulang, _jaa_" kali ini Hinata benar-benar pergi tidak ada yang mencegatnya lagi. Saat hinata pergi terdengar suara Bibi Yoshino sedang marah-marah, mungkin karena sikap anaknya yang boleh di bilang kurang ajar.

"Kau itu yah. Rubahlah sikap pemalasmu itu,Shikamaru. Jika kau terus begini. Ibu khawatir kau tidak akan memberikan ibu cucu." Bentak Yoshino, namun Shikamaru malah memberi Sang Ibu kuapan, ingin sekali Ibunya menyumpal mulut Shikamaru dengan batu agar tidak menguap terus. Karena kuapan itu menganggu pemandangan.

"Ibu ini cerewet sekali. Aku pasti menikah bu. Tenang saja" Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan, namun alhasil bukan malah menenangkan Sang Ibu untuk diam, malah menambah kadar cerewetan sang ibu. Shikamaru yang mempunyai Firasat buruk langsung mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga untuk menemui sang Ayah.

"Memangnya ada wanita yang ingin menikah dengan orang pemalas sepertimu. kalau ada, ayo buktikan. Kenalkan dia pada ibu? Kau itu bisanya membual saja, ibu perlu bukti bukan bualan" Cerewet sang ibu panjang.

"Ia, ia nanti akan ku kenalkan pada ibu. Cerewet sekali ibu ini." Sahut Shikamaru sedikit ragu-ragu pasalnya ia belum menemukan calon menantu yang pas, Ia juga sedikit ragu-ragu jika ada seorang wanita yang menyukainya. Tapi sudahlah, Shikamaru tidak akan merenung lebih dalam tentang seorang wanita, karena hal itu jurus menambah kerepotan di hidup Shikamaru.

Hinata yang curi-curi dengar, menahan tawa. Sungguh geli mendengar pertengkaran Ibu yang menginginkan seorang cucu dari anak yang di harapkan bisa meneruskan kejayaan klannya. Ternyata hidup ini berwarna, banyak hal yang masih Hinata belum pahami. Terutama soal perasaannya yang selalu berdegup ketika nama 'Naruto Uzumaki' di sebut, sungguh mengherankan. Dengan alasan itulah, Hinata ingin mengenal siapa sosok yang bernama'Naruto Uzumaki' apa hubungan dia dan Naruto, sampai membuat perasaannya seperti ini.

Dengan mantap, Hinata melangkahkan kaki, sebelum melangkahkan kaki Hinata menerawang langit untuk memantapkan perasaannya untuk mengenal sosok yang bernama 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Setelah yakin baru melangkahkan kaki sambil tersenyum cerah. Lalu datang seekor kupu-kupu untuk menemani langkah Sorenya, kemudian Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di pundak Hinata. Membuat perasaanya tenang. Setelah di amati, ternyata kupu-kupu itu merupakan kupu-kupu yang tadi pagi mengajaknya bermain di taman Nara.

"Ternyata kau lagi yah, senang berjumpa denganmu kupu-kupu."

Lalu sang kupu-kupu pun terbang mengitari badan Hinata, Hinata yang mendapat mendapat perlakuan Si kupu-kupu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kupu-kupu, sepertinya kau senang berkenalan denganku. Bagaimana kalau kau ku namai 'Cinta' karena kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Ungkap Hinata.

Sang kupu-kupu pun kembali memutari badan Hinata, seolah-olah setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata. Hinata pun kembali tersenyum.

"Semoga namamu itu bisa menjadi berkah buat kehidupanku dan kehidupanmu. Ayo cinta, kita pulang, _Neesan_ dan _Tousan _pasti sedang sibuk mencariku"

Hinata pun melangkah menyusuri tapak demi tapak jalanan Konoha, terlihat banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain di jalanan, membuat Hinata harus sedikit menyingkir agar tidak mengganggu jalannya permainkan. Hari ini sungguh hari menyenangkan bagi Hinata, Bermain dengan seekor kupu-kupu di taman yang di indah, di undang jamuan teh oleh seorang bibi yang cantik. Huh menyenangkan, semoga besok jauh lebih menyenangkan dari hari ini, itu yang selalu Hinata harapkan.


	4. Keluarga dan kebersamaan

Disclaimer:

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

.

Warning:

-OOC/Canon/Fantasy/Family/Divergence/Typos/Parody- 

-Harap beri tau jika ada kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan-

.

Spesial to:

-Reviewers and readers-

-Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ke sini ^_^-

-Tapi Akan lebih senang jika kalian mau men_Review _disini-

.

-^-^-^-^-Happy Reading-^-^-^-^-

.

.

_Saat kau bertemu hewan bersayap yang indah,_

_Yang tidak bisa berkicau, namun mampu membuat orang terpana_

_Ikutilah dia, dia adalah petunjuk jalanmu serta keberuntunganmu_

_Jangan kau biarkan dia berlalu meninggalkanmu,_

_Karena sebagian hatimu ada padanya,_

_Dia akan menuntunmu pada kebahagian, cinta dan kasih sayang_

_dia penuntunmu, dia kebahagianmu, dan dia keberuntunganmu_

_jalan biarkan dia pergi._

_Ingat dia adalah hewan bersayap yang tidak bisa berkicau_

_Namun mampu membuat orang terpana._

_Ingatlah dan kau harus mengingatnya, ok_

_Jangan biarkan kau menyesal seumur hidupmu._

_Ingat itu baik-baik_

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, memperlihatkan sisi semrawut yang ada pada dirinya, rambut blonde yang acak-acakan, mata setengah terbuka karena sebuah benda menempel erat di matanya sehingga membuat pandangannya terhalang. Serta sebuah pulau kecil yang terbentuk di ujung bibirnya. Sungguh mengenaskan melihat keadaan Naruto ini.

Dengan hati setengah tidak rela, Naruto berjalan gotai ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang mengenaskan agar terlebih lebih berseri. Setelah di rasa cukup, kemudian ia usap muka yang basah dengan handuk hingga kering. Setelah itu ia tatap mukanya di cermin, memperlihatkan sisi ketampanan pada dirinya. Jika di lihat-lihat ia mirip seperti Ayahnya.

"Apa maksud mimpiku itu, aku tidak mengerti"

Kemudian Naruto kembali mencuci muka dan membasahi rambutnya. Setelah itu kembali menatap cermin.

"Aku harap pagi ini bisa bertemu Hinata, aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk, lalu masuk ke masuk ke kamar mandi. Semenit kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air dari _Shower _yang Naruto _On _kan. Pada menit ketiga terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan sisi Sensual diri Naruto, badan Naruto sungguh binaragawan, membuat siapapun terutama para gadis menjerit. Sebelum melangkah Naruto kepakan rambutnya yang basah, uhh tampan sekali Naruto ini membuat _Author_ jatuh cinta padanya :D, Naruto benar-benar tampan seperti Ayahnya jika tidak sedang memakat pelindung kepala.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto sudah memakai bajunya yang _Orange_, namun ada sesuatu yang kurang darinya, tapi Naruto tidak tau apa itu. akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk diam, tidak memikirkan lagi.

Hari ini tidak akan ada misi yang setiap hari menghantui para Shinobi, sejak invasi pain, konoha tidak lagi mendapat panggilan dari luar. Bagi sebagian orang hal ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk beristirahat atau sekedar bersenang-senang dengan kawannya, namun bagi Naruto jika tidak ada misi hidup ini tidak asyik, tidak ada hal menantang yang membuat hidupnya bergairah.

Kruyuk kruyuk, suara perut yang minta di isi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai Ichiraku untuk mengganjal perut yang lapar.

Sampai di sana, Naruto terkejut sudah ada guru Iruka yang siap memesan 2 porsi ramen. Tidak biasanya guru Iruka makan sebanyak itu, membuat Naruto heran dan segera bertanya.

"Guru, tidak biasanya guru Iruka makan sebanyak itu."

Mendengar suara Naruto, guru Iruka menoleh.

"Ah rupanya kau Naruto, guru sudah lama menunggumu dari tadi, ayo cepat duduk."

Sang guru pun menyuruh murid kesayangannya duduk di samping dekat dengan dirinya.

"jadi, ramen ini untukku guru?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak paham.

"memangnya untuk siapa lagi, kau pasti sedang lapar 'kan. Ayo makanlah, guru yang akan membayarnya?"

"Wah guru memang perhatian, selalu tau apa yang ku inginkan."

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat ramen lezat sudah tesaji di depan mata, asap yang mengepul membuat semangat Naruto meningkat, tanpa basa-basi segera Naruto mematahkan sumpit yang masih erat menempel.

"Selamat makan guru."

Dengan antusias Naruto melahap ramennya yang masih cukup panas. Membuat sang guru yang melihat menjadi khawatir.

"hati-hati Naruto, ramen itu masih panas."

"Toidak guoru, suodah doingin kok" ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan. Membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Sang guru yang melihat itu, tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum, anak ini memang sebuah keajaiban untuk desa Konoha yang merupakan desa daun tersembunyi. Suatu kebanggaan besar memiliki pahlawan baru yang memiliki semangat jiwa tinggi.

"Guru ini membuat rambutku yang sudah rapi berantak tau, nanti tidak lagi gadis yang memperhatikanku" Naruto menata rambutnya yang berantakan karena sang guru yang mengacak-ngacak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Masih ada gadis Hyuuga yang selalu memperhatikanmu." Sang guru kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto yang sudah cape-cape Naruto rapikan, membuat Naruto kembali kesal. Senang rasanya, mempermainan Naruto, suatu kesenangan yang membuat Iruka bahagia.

"Hei.." Namun saat Naruto akan melampiaskan kekesalannya, sang guru memberikan porsi ramen miliknya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto tidak jadi melampiaskan kekesalan.

"Kau masih lapar 'kan, nih makan ramen milik guru, guru sudah kenyang kok" sodor sang guru, membuat Naruto tersenyum, guru Iruka ini memang tau apa yang di pikirkan Naruto, membuat Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang Ayah dari sosok hangat Iruka. Bagi Naruto, Iruka adalah keluarga pertama yang ia punya sebelum mengenal sosok kakashi dan Ero sennin si petapa genit yang menulis Novel Icha-icha.

"benar guru, tapi guru belum terlihat makan satu lahap pun."

"guru sudah makan sebelum kau datang, ayo makanlah."

"baiklah guru, Terimakasih, selamat makan."

Naruto kembali dengan antutias memakan porsi ramen milik gurunya, sang guru pun kembali tersenyum melihat ke antusiasan Naruto memakan ramen, sungguh melar perutnya, padahal satu porsi ramen itu cukup besar bagi iruka.

"O, yah guru, siapa gadis hyuuga yang guru maksudkan itu?" tanya Naruto yang baru makan beberapa lahap ramen, karena masih penasaran apa yang gurunya katakan.

Setelah bertanya, lalu Naruto kembali memakan ramen yang di tunda beberapa detik.

"Yang pasti gadis itu adalah..."

Sebelum Iruka menjawab datang Hayate membawa minuman untuk mereka berdua. Iruka pun menjawab "Terimakasih" pada Hayati. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

"Yang pasti dia adalah…"

"Hinata Hyuuga" Iruka dan Hayati menjawab serentak.

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto "Uhuk Uhukk" tersedak karena kaget. Iruka yang melihat Naruto sedang kesulitan, bergegas mengambil air yang sudah hayati berikan.

"Minumlah Naruto."

Sang guru menyodorkan minuman, tepat di mulut Naruto. Dengan masih kesulitan, Naruto menelan sisa ramen di dalam mulutnya yang belum terkunyah halus dengan sedikit dorongan tenaga, setelah itu meminum air yang di sodorkan gurunya.

"Fiuhh" Naruto menghela nafas, senang rasanya terbebas dari kesulitan. Lalu otaknya kembali memanas, seperti kompor mau meledak.

"Hei kalian, jangan membuat kekagetan saat aku sedang makan, kalian ingin membuatku mati tersedak apa!" Bentak Naruto kasar. Bodo amat apakah dia anak kecil, guru, hokage bahkan tetua dan binatang sekalipun, jika mengganggu acara makannya akan Naruto marahi habis-habisan, mau dapat masalah kek atau tidak semua akan Naruto tanggung sendiri akibatnya.

Namun kemarahan Naruto, malah di balas tawa oleh mereka berdua, memangnya ada yang lucu apa? Sungguh heran, Bibi kedai sama guru Iruka ini, jangan-jangan mereka sudah tidak beres lagi, harus segera di obari tuh, bahaya. Mungkin,kau saja yang tidak beres Naruto (Author ikut-ikutan, Huaa ampun Naluchan)

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, keadaan sudah kembali kondusif. Naruto sudah menghabiskan porsi milik gurunya malah Naruto menambah lagi 2 porsi ramen. Sungguh mengejutkan Naruto ini, tapi bagi Hayate itu tidak asing lagi, karena ia sudah hampir sering melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti kelaparan itu.

"Oh, yah Naruto, kemana pelindung kepalamu?" tanya guru Iruka yang melihat Naruto tidak memakai lambang kebanggaan konoha.

"Di sini guru." Tunjuk Naruto pada dahinya, namun tidak merasakan sesuatu yang keras berbahan metal yang selalu melingkar di kepalanya-pelindung kepala ninja.

"hah mana pelindung kepalaku, ah mungki aku simpan di saku celana." Naruto mengodok saku celana namun tidak mendapatkan hasil. Ia kemudian menyodok saku celana yang lain namun tidak ada juga. di saku baju tidak ada, di kantong peralatan ninja tidak ada juga. Huaa Naruto hampir Frustasi mencari keberadaan pelindung kepala itu, barang itu merupakan hal yang wajib ada pada setiap shinobi sebagai identitas diri untuk mempermudah pengenalan. Jika tidak ada, Naruto bisa di anggap sebagai musuh atau ninja pelarian.

"Kau ini sungguh ceroboh, Naruto. coba ingat baik-baik, dimana kau menyimpan?" umpat sang guru.

"Aku yakin, tadi aku menyimpannya di kantong, tapi kenapa tidak ada yah." Naruto masih sibuk mengorek-ngorek isi kantongnya.

"Mungkin kau lupa memasukannya saat kau pergi."

"Ah mungkin guru benar, aku lupa memasukannya. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mengambilnya di kamar. dah guru"

Naruto pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada gurunya.

"Ah dia memang selalu cereboh." Hela Iruka, kemudian dari arah samping terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak menghampiri Iruka yang tengah berdiri. Setelah sampai ternyata itu Shizune, tapi kali ini tidak membawa binatang peliharaannya,tonton.

"Kenapa kau kemari, tetua memanggilku lagi?" tanya Iruka.

"Bukan, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak memberitahukan Informasi itu pada Naruto, tadi ku lihat kau sedang bersamanya, kau tidak memberitahukan apapun 'kan?" Jelas Shizune yang baru saja mengatur nafas karena habis berlari.

"Maksudmu tentang Sasuke dan Danzou, tenang saja aku tidak memboncorkan informasi apapun, semua terkunci rapat"

"Fiuh syukurlah, kalau begitu aku sekarang akan pergi." Shizune membalikan badan dan saat akan melangkah, Iruka menahan.

"T-tunggu Shizune."

"Ada apa?" tanya Shizune yang langsung berbalik.

Wajah Iruka terlihat memerah, membuatnya terlihat lucu. "A-apa kau sekarang tidak ada waktu? Jika tidak, A-aku ingin mengajakmu p-pergi?" Ucap Iruka dengan nada yang tertahan-tahan karena gugup.

"Ano maaf Iruka-_san_, aku harus menemani nona Tsunade." Tolak Shizune halus.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Nona Tsunade masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ku harap Nona Tsunade cepat sadar agar segera menjabat hokage kembali. Aku masih tidak terima jika Danzou menjadi Hokage pengganti Nona Tsunade"

"Ku harap juga begitu. Sudah ya, aku pergi Iruka_-san_. Sampai jumpa." Shizune pun pamit meninggal sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati Iruka. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sesaat karena terlihat Shizune berseru sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"kapan-kapan lagi jika kita mau pergi? Sampai jumpa Iruka-_san_, semoga nanti kita berjumpa lagi."

Iruka mengkedipkan mata, memastikan apa yang di dengarnya memang benar, dia mengatakan _saygoodbye _pada Iruka. Apakah ini mimpi, lalu Iruka mencubit pipinya, ah terasa sakit, ternyata ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan semata ini nyata. Senang rasanya mendapat respon dari seseorang yang di kagumi.

"Iruka, kau sakit? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri." Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya pada wajah Iruka, Iruka tidak berkedip sama sekali membuat kakashi keheranan dan berpikir 'ada yang tidak beres dengan Iruka'.

Kruyuk-kruyuk karena perut kakashi sudah berbunyi, kakashi memutuskan untuk masuk kedai untuk bertemu gadis pelayanan yang cantik itu, tapi kali ini tidak berniat untuk kabur karena Kakashi tidak lupa membawa dompetnya. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin yang selalu lupa membawa dompet yang merupakan benda wajib kedua setelah pelindung kepala.

"Hayate-_chan_, aku pesan 1 porsi ramen."

"Eh Kakashi-_kun_, baiklah , 1 porsi ramen akan siap tersaji."

Hei apa-apa kalian,-Chan -Kun, -Chan -Kun. Kalian sudah besar tau, masih saja memakai embel-embel yang kekanak-kanakan itu, harusnya -San atau -Sama. Kalian tidak saling bermain mata kan. (Hei Kenapa Author yang sewot).

-Hinata Love Confession-

Hinata, Neji, Hanabi serta Hizashi, kaka beradik sepupu dan ayah serta paman bagi Neji itu sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri sungai kecil yang di pinggirannya di tanami pohon sakura yang merupakan perbatasan komplek klan hyuuga dengan tanah publik konoha. Tidak biasanya mereka berempat kompak seperti ini, ada apa gerangan hingga membuat mereka kompak, kesambet hantu kah (Hei!). Kejutan apa lagi yang Author akan berikan kali ini (Apa?). yang pasti kejutan ini hanya di beri tau di cerita ini (yaeyalah)

"Apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu, Putriku?" Tanya petinggi klan Hyuuga-yang merupakan Ayah Hinata dan Hanabi- dengan penuh perhatian.

Ohh Rupanya mereka sedang menemani Hinata jalan pagi untuk menikmati guguran bunga sakura yang terlepas dari rantingnya, serta sebagai ajang pengakraban diri untuk lebih mengenal dekat satu sama lain sekaligus bahan untuk menenangkan pikiran Hinata agar lebih santai sehingga akan mudah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ano ayah.." Seru Hinata malu-malu sambil memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa anakku, apa kau mengingat sesuatu.?" Tanya Sang antara senang jika ingatan Hinata sudah kembali dan khawatir jika keadaan Hinata kembali memburuk.

"Ano, ayah." Hinata masih malu-malu serta masih memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"_Neechan,_ kenapa. Apa _neechan_ sakit?" Tanya Hanabi yang berbalik menatap sang kakak perempuannya.

"Ayo katakanlah Hinata_-hime,_ jangan malu-mau." Neji ikut menimpali.

"Ano..."

"Yah."

"Aku…"

"Hn?"

"Aku.."

"katakanlah?"

Kruyuk kruyuk terdengar bunyi perut yang minta di isi, membuat Hinata merundukan kepala karena malu jika sampai itu terdengar orang lain.

"Kau lapar, Putriku?" Tanya sang ayah yang membuat Hinata merundukan kepala lebih dalam, karena malu. Perutnya sungguh tidak konsisten, berbunyi pada saat yang tidak tepat.

"Jika Hinata-_hime_ lapar, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Timpal Neji.

Dengan wajah tertunduk dan sedikit malu-malu Hinata mengeluarkan kalimatnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

"A-aku malu.."

"Kenapa _neechan_ mesti malu, kita 'kan bagian dari keluarga. Benar 'kan Ayah, Neji-_niisan_?"

Hanabi ikut berseru, membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin menarik, sehingga memunculkan sisi hangat yang jarang sekali mereka perlihatkan di depan publik. Itulah perlunya pengakraban diri sekalipun satu saudara, agar tidak membuat satu sama lain canggung ketika sedang berbicara.

"Kau benar putriku." Sang ayah mengacak-ngacak rambut anak bungsunya hingga membuat rambut panjang Hanabi berantak lalu sang Ayahpun tersenyum seketika Hanabi mengembungkan pipi sambil merapikan rambutnya. Sisi hangat dari seorang ayah yang belum pernah mereka rasakan, dapat terasa sekarang, inilah hikmah di balik Invasi Pain yang menakutkan.

"Ayah, kau membuat rambutku berantakan tau."

"Hei Hanabi." Panggil Neji.

"Yah, ada apa Neji-_niisan_." Sahut Hanabi lalu menoleh kearah Neji yang sekarang merundukan badan, membuat Hanabi kaget karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Kau lucu sekali Hanabi-_hime._" Senyum Neji seperti senyum Sai saat pertama bertemu Naruto, senyum yang mengandung kepalsuan, karena setelah itu Neji melancarkan aksinya yaitu mengacak-ngacak rambut Hanabi yang telah susah payah di rapikan. Membuat Hanabi melancarkan aksinya yang tertahan.

"_Niisan_, awas kau yah." Umpat Hanabi yang langsung memukul badan Neji, otomatis membuat Neji harus berjalan cepat menghindari serangan demi serangan yang Hanabi lancarkan padanya.

"Ampun Hanabi-_hime_, ampun"

Hinata yang melihat tingkah lucu dari adik dan kakak sepupunya tersenyum lalu di susul sang Ayah yang terdengar tertawa halus, lalu Neji yang memang sudah terlebih dahulu tertawa namun tidak terbahak lalu Hanabi yang ikut tertawa karena semua orang terlihat tertawa. Akhirnya mereka pun bersama-sama tertawa, melepas kegundahan yang selama ini tertahan dalam hati. kebersamaan membuat mereka mengakrabkan diri sehingga membentuk ikatan kuat yang sulit di lepaskan.

Kou yang baru sampai di TKP keheranan, 'Ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi' pikir Kou. Untuk menghormati akhirnya Kou ikut tertawa –meski heran- namun tidak terbahak supaya tidak menganggu ke akraban mereka.

Setelah selesai,Hizashi kaget karena sudah ada Kou diantara mereka.

"_Doushita _(ada apa)Kou.?"

"_Summimasen _(maaf) Hizashi-_sama_, Anda di panggil tetua ke kediamannya" Jelas Kou sambil merundukan wajah lalu mengangkatnya kembali setelah selesai bicara.

"Ada apa tetua memanggil saya?"

"Saya juga belum tau pasti, mungkin membicarakan masalah klan, Hizashi_-sama_?"

"Baiklah. Sebelum pergi, bisa kau belikan gula-gula untuk Hinata.?" Tawar Hizashi.

Sebelum Kou menjawab 'baiklah' Hinata telah mendahului, membuat Kou diam, tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot ayah, aku bisa beli sendiri, lebih baik ayah pergi bersama Kou,pasti tetua sedang menunggu kedatangan Ayah."

Mendengar penjelasan putri sulungnya membuat sang ayah berpikir dua kali, benar juga apa yang dikatakan putrinya. Akan menambah masalah jika tetua sampai marah karena lama menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Baiklah putriku. Neji, tolong jaga Hinata baik-baik sampai aku kembali?"

"Baik Hizashi_-sama_."

Neji membungkukan badan sampai pamannya tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Kepergian petinggi klan dan Kou, diganti oleh 3 bocah ingusan yang terlihat akan menghampiri mereka dan benar saja, mereka sedang mendekati Hanabi.

"Hanabi, Ayo kita main?" ajak Moegi yang kini sedang memegang lengan Hanabi.

Neji heran, kenapa mereka bisa masuk kompleks hyuuga. Dari mana, ah ia neji lupa ada pembangunan di beberapa titik, sehingga anak-anak bisa berkeliaran masuk ke kompleks hyuuga. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kompeks Hyuuga yang sedang mencanangkan pembangunan, kompleks Nara, kompleks Inuzuka, kompleks Aburame, hampir semua klan yang ada di konoha sedang sibuk merehab bangunan yang hancur lembur akibat invasi pain. Mungkin terkecuali dengan klan uchiha yang sudah hampir punah, hehe V.

Sebelum di seret lebih jauh oleh 3 bocah ingusan yang hobinya ngisengin orang. Hanabi menoleh pada Neji untuk memastikan kepastian darinya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Neji, Hanabi pun tersenyum lalu pergi bersama kawanan bocah yang mengajaknya bermain.

Tinggallah Neji dan Hinata seorang diri,mereka menjadi bingung, tidak ada topik menarik yang bisa di bahas, tapi walaupun ada topik itu tidak membuat suasana tegang mencair pasalnya mereka merupakan tipe orang 'hemat bicara' jadi susah untuk mencairkan suasana.

Namun suasana sunyi itu, dapat di cairkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang jika dilihat dari jauh seperti panda berjalan, dia adalah...

"Tenten." Panggil Neji yang melihat tenten sudah mendekat.

"Yo Neji, Yo Hinata." Sapa Tenten, namun yang membalas sapaannya hanya Neji seorang, sedangkan Hinata terlihat keheranan.

"Siapa wanita panda ini kak?"

Kenapa Hinata jadi menyebalkan seperti Sai yang jika akan bicara tidak pernah di pikir dulu siapa lawan bicaranya. Membuat teten mengembungkan pipi karena tidak terima di panggil wanita panda. Sementara Neji yang menyimak malah terkikik, sungguh geli mendengar panggilan itu, Hinata begitu polos.

Tenten yang melihat Neji menahaan tawa, menatap Neji sebal. Lalu mendekati Neji.

"Kenapa kau terkikik, ada yang lucu" Bisik Tenten, namun tidak diberi jawaban dari Neji, malah menjawab dengan hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan.

"Hinata amnesia, bahkan dia tidak tau siapa dirinya. Ku mohon, bersikaplah seolah-olah kau baru pertama mengenalnya, tenten?" Bisik Neji pada telinga Tenten, membuat pipi Tenten menjadi merah karena jarak meraka cukup dekat.

Tenten tidak berani menoleh pada Neji karena malu, Ia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan yang pasti akan di mengerti oleh Neji. Setelah memberi tau Tenten, Neji mengenalkannya pada Hinata.

"kenalkan ini Tenten, teman _niisan _setim saat _genin_ bersama lee dan Guy-_sensei_."

"Salam kenal tenten." Hinata menyodorkan tangan sambil tersenyum lalu tenten balas menjabat sambil berucap "salam kenal juga." Dengan tersenyum seolah baru pertama mengenal Hinata

Setelah jabatan selesai, Hinata mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan mengatakan...

"Tenten, aku suka rambutmu yang seperti telinga panda itu."

Glek, keseimbangan tenten goyang, perasaannya terasa tercabik-cabik, membuat tenten ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, akhirnya tenten hanya bisa mengumpatkan kekesalannya dalam hati, 'Hinata, kenapa kau begitu polos.' Lirih tenten dalam hati.

Neji yang memang dari tadi coba menahan tawanya agar tidak terbahak, akhirnya tidak tertahan lagi, ia tertawa melepas apa yang tertahan selama ini. Sebelum neji Nencapai klimaknya, Tenten menginjak kaki Neji, dan itu cukup membuat Neji meringis kesakitan sehingga membuat reda tawa yang akan mencapai tahap terbahak-bahak itu.

Setelah suasana cair mereda, Tenten menyampaikan tujuan kedatangannya kemari, suasana malah berubah menjadi tegang.

"Ada informasi dari Shikamaru dan Sakura, bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi penjahat buronan internasional serta Danzou akan menggantikan posisi Nona Tsunade sebagai Hokage." Jelas Tenten.

"Benar yang kau katakan ini tenten" Kaget Neji, sementara Hinata yang menyimak malah mengkedutkan alis karena heran, siapa Sasuke? Siapa Danzou dan apa itu Hokage? Hinata benar-benar tidak paham sama sekali apa yang di informasikan Tenten.

"Benar,Neji. Informasi ini dari sumber yan bisa di percaya. Danzou menggantikan Posisi Nona Tsunade karena akan ada pertemuan lima kage di negara Tetsu no Kuni (Negara besi)."

"Ada apa, sampai lima kage harus di pertemukan.?"

"Menurut Temari akan dibentuk aliansi shinobi serta memutuskan apakah Sasuke akan menjadi pejahat internasional. Sasuke telah bergabung dengan akatsuki serta membunuh Jinchuriki Hachici yang merupakan adik Raikage"

'Apakah karena alasan itu paman di panggil tetua.' Bisik Neji "Sasuke benar-benar menjadi penjahat, apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto jika ini sampai terjadi?!"

"Neji, sebaiknya kita berangkat, teman-teman telah menunggu kedatangan kita untuk membicarakan masalah ini, Naruto tidak akan di ikut sertakan karena ini menyangkut tindakan pencegahan yang dilakukan itu jika ini sampai terjadi."

"Baiklah, Kita berangkat sekarang."

Mereka berdua pun berangkat dengan melupakan keberadaan Hinata, mereka lupa jika ada Hinata berada dekat dengannya sedang menyimak apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan –walau Hinata tidak paham isi topik yang sedang di bahas-. Karena mereka terlalu keasyikan bertanya-jawab sekaligus karena ini menyangkut permasalahan komplek yang melibatkan seluruh Shinobi negara besar.

Tinggalah Hinata seorang diri, menikmati guguran Sakura yang jatuh tertuip angin. Semiliir angin membuat kesejukan di sekitarnya sehingga membuat rambut panjang Hinata melambai tertiup hiliran angin bersamaan guguran bunga Sakura.

Hinata bingung, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai menikmati sakura yang terjatuh beramai-ramai menciptakan keindahan di depan matanya. Saat Hinata sedang menikmati guguran sakura, datanglah seekor binatang bersayap yang indah mendekatinya, setelah dekat ternyata itu seekor kupu-kupu yang Hinata kenal, ia kira kupu-kupu 'Cinta' yang kemarin menemani Hinata.

"Hei kupu-kupu, aku baru pertama melihatmu, aku kira kau ' cinta' kau kenal dengan 'cinta' dia teman kupu-kupuku yang aku kenal kemarin, jangan-jangan kau kemari ingin menemaniku menikmati guguran sakura yah. Bagaimana Indah bukan?"

Hinata bicara begitu panjang, namun tidak terdengar balasan dari sang kupu-kupu. Memang dia seekor insekta yang tidak bisa berdialog dengan manusia, Hinata memakluminya, tapi yang Hinata herankan dia tidak seperti 'Cinta' yang jika setuju selalu memutari badannya, itu merupakan isyarat bahwa Sang kupu-kupu setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

Sang kupu-kupu malah terlihat diam di pundaknya, lalu saat hinata akan menangkapnya sang kupu-kupu malah terbang seolah-olah ingin mengatakan 'Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa' akhirnya Hinata pun mengikuti kemana sang kupu-kupu terbang, biarlah kakinya melangkah sesuai apa yang di inginkan hatinya, semoga saja ia bisa menemukan sebuah keberuntungan.

-Hinata Love Confession-

"Aduh aku yakin, tadi aku menyimpan pelindung kepalaku di sini."

Suara yang sudah di yakini adalah suara Naruto -karena yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaan pelindung kepala hanya Naruto seorang-. Naruto terlihat mengobrak-ngambrik kamarnya hingga tidak bersisa lagi kerapihan di beberapa titik, suasana kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal _Lion Air_ yang terjatuh di pantai Bali, sungguh naas dan tidak berbentuk, coba bayangkan baju-baju tercecer di mana-mana, selimut tidak tergulung rapi, Sepray yang tidak berada pada tempatnya, bantal yang tidak memakai baju, plastic makanan yang tidak di rapikan, ah pokoknya keadaan kamar Naruto sungguh mengenaskan, tidak lagi bisa di bilang tempat tinggal manusia tapi lebih pantas di sebut gudang atau kandang hewan.

Saat Naruto hampir Frustasi dan ingin membantingkan guling ke lantai, tiba-tiba datang seekor kupu-kupu yang masuk dari kaca jendela yang terbuka. Sehingga membuat pandangannya teralihkan pada si kupu-kupu yang kini—dengan sialnya- hinggap di hidungnya, membuat pergerakan Naruto terhenti, karena tidak ingin Si kupu-kupu itu kabur.

Beberapa detik kemudian pergerakan Naruto masih diam, masih wenak dengan posisi yang ingin membanting guling ke lantai tapi tidak terbanting juga. Tanpa di duga-duga sang inseksa itu memberi kenang-kenangan terindah buat Naruto berupa Ekresi (pembuangan sisa metabolisme) kepada hidung Naruto -tepat di dekat lubang hidung Naruto—membuat Naruto mencium ada bau menarik yang membuat dirinya ingin muntah seketika. Yah walaupun Sisa Ekresi itu kecil, tapi yang namanya Kotoran itu dimana-mana tepat tidak sedap alias bau. Dan sialnya, kenapa harus dekat lubang hidungnya. Memangnya hidungnya ini tempat kakus apa.

"Huaaa sialan kau, kupu-kupu brengsek, Ku bunuh baru tau rasa kau!"

Umpat Naruto lalu mengusut kotoran di hidungya dengan tisu yang ada di meja, pergerakan Naruto membuat sang kupu-kupu terbang kesana-kemari. Dengan sigap, Naruto gunakan guling yang ia pegang untuk memukul-mukul makhluk terbang nan mungil itu, tapi seberapaun Naruto kuat ia tidak berhasil membuat mati si kupu-kupu yang menurutnya keparat itu.

.

_Ingatlah Naruto, dia adalah hewan bersayap yang tidak bisa berkicau, namun mampu membuat orang terpana._

_._

Terdengar bisikan di telinga Naruto, yang membuat dirinya berhenti bergerak.

_Hewan bersayap yang tidak bisa berkicau, tapi mampu membuat orang terpana _?!

Naruto mengeja. _Memangya hewan apa itu?_! Pikir Naruto yang entah kenapa otaknya belum mencair juga, apa jangan-jangan saluran ke saraf otaknya tersumbat.

.

_Bodoh, dia ada di hadapanmu._

_._

"Hei" Naruto tidak terima dirinya di panggil bodoh, menurutnya dia pintar-pintar saja, tapi hanya sedikit sih. (Huaa ampun Naluchan ampun ?!). Naruto menoleh kesana-kemari tapi tidak menemukan seorang pun, yang ia temukan hanya si kupu-kupu menyebalkan yang asyik terbang dengan bebas kesana-kemari mengitari kamarnya yang 'indah'.

.

_Oi_ _Naruto, kau benar-benar bodoh yah, dia itu kupu-kupu yang akan kau bunuh_

_Susah yah bicara denganmu, harus dengan dengkul_

_._

"Hei, jangan sembarang kau. Kalau berani, tunjukan dirimu. Dasar pengecut!"

.

_Ingat Naruto, dia adalah keberuntunganmu,_

_Penuntunmu pada cinta dan kasih sayang_

_Jangan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidupmu._

_Aku Pastikan kau akan bahagia _

.

"Cerewet sekali kau. Ia ia aku percaya. Sekarang, cepat tunjukkan dirimu!"

.

_Ah, maaf Naruto, ada panggilan dari Bos Kami-sama. Aku harus pergi. Dahh, sampai jumpa_

_._

"Oi oi jangan pergi dulu, aku belum selesai bertanya tau?"

Namun tidak terdengar lagi celotehan dari suara yang entah dari mana datangnya, Naruto juga tidak tau bahkan wujudnya sekalipun Naruto tidak tau, sungguh mistis sekali, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri dengan tegaknya tanpa di komando Sang tuan. Namun detik selanjutnya terdengar umpatan Naruto.

"Terpana dari mananya, malah membuatku enek melihat kupu-kupu menyebalkan itu, dasar suara aneh yang bodoh !"

.

_Kau panggil aku bodoh, akan ku kutuk kau jadi rubah._

_._

Naruto celingak-celinguk, suara aneh itu terdengar lagi.

"Silangkah, itu tidak mempan. Karena Aku memang jinchuriki Rubah ekor 9."

.

_Oh begitu yah, kalau begitu akan ku kutukan kau jadi..._

_Namun dari ujung sana –disebrang lain yang tidak tau asal usulnya- terdengar ancaman yang membuat dia –yang mau kutuk Naruto—minta ampun beberapa kali._

'_Jangan sembarangan kutuk orang, atau kau ku pecat. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, kau membuat takdir manusia terhambat.' Suara itulah yang terdengar, dan setelah itu tidak terdengar suara yang aneh berhiliwir lagi._

_._

Naruto yang menyimak, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Dia di marahi bosnya, lucu sekali. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang memarahi Naruto jika ia mengatakan bahwa 'Dia (orang yang yang mengutuk Naruto) itu memang anak bawahan yang payah'.

Kemudian Naruto teringat pesan si suara aneh itu. saat Naruto akan menemui si kupu-kupu untuk meminta kepastian apakah dia memang pembawa keberuntungan (?). Si kupu-kupu telah menghilang membuat Naruto harus berkeliling mencari keberadaannya, dan ternyata dia sudah ada di ambang pintu, siap untuk menemui alam bebas di luar sana.

Dengan masih ada perasaan ragu 'apakah dia memang sebuah keberuntungan' Naruto mengikutinya walau hati mengatakan 'apa benar?!'. Namun kakinya ini tidak berkompromi dengan hati, Si kaki terus saja melangkah mengikuti kemana si kupu-kupu terbang. Semoga saja benar, Naruto menemukan keberuntungannya dengan mengikuti langkah si kupu-kupu.


	5. Pertemuan

Disclaimer:

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

.

Warning:

-OOC/Canon/Fantasy/Divergence/Typos/Romance/Humor/ Fluffy/Poetry-

-Harap beri tau jika ada kesalahan dan kerancuan dalam penulisan-

.

Spesial to:

-Reviewers and readers-

-Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ke sini ^_^-

-Tapi Akan lebih senang jika kalian mau men_Review _disini-

.

-^-^-^-^-Happy Reading-^-^-^-^-

.

.

Kupu-kupu memang tidak pernah bohong

Selalu tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

Karena kupu-kupu adalah pembawa pesan

Dari Sang Tuhan yang ingin menginformasikan

Hanya karena jika kau percaya

Maka semua itu akan terjadi

.

.

"kupu-kupu sialan, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Naruto masih terus mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu terbang, kakinya terus berjalan tanpa komando hati, pikiranlah yang menuntunnya hingga terus berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Sampai Ia tiba disuatu tempat yang indah yang ia kenal dan baru-baru ini dikunjungi, taman Nara.

Saat Naruto sedang mengamati sekitar, ia tidak sadar bahwa si kupu-kupu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, terbang untuk mencari kawanan sespesiesnya atau mencari bunga untuk dihisap sarinya. Naruto tiba di suatu tempat yang indah di konoha yang masih asri alamnya, Naruto tepat berada di ladang ilalang yang ditumbuhi Pohon sakura di sekeliling taman serta deburan air yang terjun dari tempat tertinggi. Tak lupa hewan-hewan cantik dan menggemaskan mendiami tempat yang membuat keadaan tempat ini semakin terlihat istimewa.

Karena tempat ini saking indah, membuat mata Naruto harus berkeliling melihat keindahan yang belum sepenuhnya terlihat serta membuat langkah Naruto harus mundur selangkah demi selangkah, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang juga sedang mengamati tempat ini, orang itu juga sedang berjalan mundur seperti hewan undur-undur yang hobinya mundur-mundur, orang itu juga selangkah demi selangkah mundurnya membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat perdetiknya. Dan tibalah saat mereka harus mengalami yang namanya...

_- Gubrak -_

...tabrakan, otomatis tubuh mereka bertemu satu sama lain, dan salah satu dari mereka harus rela menyangga tubuh salah seorang lain, saat itu mata merekapun bertemu, satu sama lain saling menatap tiada berkedip, sebuah kekagetan luar biasa muncul, mata indah Sapphire

bertemu mata indah lavender yang polos. Satu dari mereka kini pipinya merona merah, dan seorang lain matanya menatap serius.

Mereka masih asyik dengan posisi itu, sampai datang kupu-kupu yang mereka kejar tepat di depan mata mereka berdua, membuat seseorang melepas sanggaannya dan akhirnya mereka pun berjauhan lalu saling berbalik untuk menutupi pipi mereka yang kini merona merah bak tomat rebus.

"Apa yang ku lakukan, tadi aku menyangga tubuh Hinata. Aku malu sekali, kenapa Hinata ada di tempat ini. Apakah ini keburuntungan yang dikatakan suara ghaib tadi. Kupu-kupu itu membawa keberuntungan untuk aku supaya bertemu dengan Hinata. Emm sepertinya aku mulai paham dengan ini"

Naruto membatin dalam hati tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, begitu pula dengan wanita cantik nan polos yang kini ikut membatin dalam hati mengenai kejadian yang baru dialaminya ini. ah kejadian yang sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Siapa dia, kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan kenapa pipiku tiba-tiba memerah. Uhh aku malu sekali, wajah kami begitu dekat. aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana jika dia menatapku lagi, ah sepertinya aku akan pingsan"

Saat Hinata akan menengadah wajah tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada didepan matanya, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang serta matanya sulit memejam dan kalian tau jarak mereka begitu dekat kira-kira 1 cm, membuat pipi Hinata sekelebat memerah.

"Yo Hinata, bagamaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang putih kuat.

Namun tidak ada balasan dari Hinata, yang terdengar hanya suara… Gubrak… seseorang terjatuh menemui lantai bumi yang cukup keras. Hinata pingsan karena melihat Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kepingsanan Hinata membuat Naruto Khawatir segera Naruto memegang pundak Hinata lalu menguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata supaya sadar.

"Hinata hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja, hei Hinata, bangunlah! Jangan membuatku khawatir. Tolong bangunlah"

Akhirnya Hinata pun terbangun karena guncangan Naruto cukup membuat Hinata kembali ke dunianya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera memeluk tubuh Hinata senang, sungguh begitu tidak pekaknya Naruto sudah jelas Hinata sudah malu jika ditatap Naruto ini malah memeluk Hinata membuat Hinata kembali ke dunianya yang gelap, pingsan.

"Aku senang kau bangun, Hinata."

Saat Naruto melepas pelukannya, yang ia lihat mata Hinata terpejam dengan tubuh lemas, dan itu cukup membuat Naruto kalang kabut.

"Huaa kau kenapa, Hinata? Apa mukaku sejelek itu, sampai-sampai membuatmu pingsan?"

Naruto kalang kabut, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Hinata yang sering pingsan jika Naruto dekati. Akhirnya Naruto punya akal, dia akan membuat sebuah topeng untuk menutupi mukanya, meski ada cara efektif yaitu dengan jutsu perubahan_, _tapi cara itu menurutnya malah membuat dirinya bukan seperti Naruto, Hinata akan melihat bahwa dia adalah orang lain. Itu jadi tidak spesial dan menarik lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil membuat topeng dari daun yang ia dapat dari taman, karena disini banyak jenis pepohonan yang daunnya agak lebar hampir seukuran wajah manusia, kemudian topeng itu di beri penyambung berupa tali dari tumbuhan rambat agar tidak mudah lepas jika di pakai.

"Hinata, Oi Hinata bangunlah."

Cahaya putih nan terang mulai terlihat jelas di penglihat Hinata, perlahan sedikit demi sedikit mata Hinata terbuka, membuat Naruto senang. Hinata berkeliling mata, namun tidak menemukan seorang pun, kemana orang tadi yang membuat Hinata pingsan, ah mungkin pergi dari tempat ini. Senang rasanya, sehingga jantung Hinata bisa berdetak normal. Tapi Hinata heran karena jelas tadi mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggil sehingga membuatnya bangun. Dari mana suara itu berasal, membuat Hinata takut saja.

Kemudian Hinata membalikan badan. segera hinata menjerit ketakutan melihat wajah aneh yang ada di depan mata. Hinata mengira dia adalah monster daun karena wajahnya di tutupi daun yang terlihat hanya mata serta 2 lubang hidungnya saja.

Sadar bahwa Hinata menjerit, segera monster daun itu menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya agar tidak berteriak lebih keras lagi, namun Hinata malah mengigit tangan Si monster daun sehingga membuat monster daun kesakitan dan melepas bungkaman tangannya yang kini memerah.

Hinata lalu berdiri untuk berniat lari dari tempat yang menurut Hinata menjadi tempat menyeramkan, namun saat akan berlari tangannya telah ada memegang, membuat Hinata sulit berlari.

Kemudian orang itu menarik lengan Hinata, sehingga tubuh Hinata ikut terdorong dan bersentuhan dengan dada bidang sang penarik. lalu sang penarik yang menurut Hinata adalah monster daun mendorong topengnya keatas untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Hinata bahwa dirinya bukanlah Hantu atau apalah yang membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"jangan takut ini aku…"

Saat Naruto akan memberi tau namanya sendiri, Hinata telah menyela..

"J-jadi kau, kenapa k-kau memakai topeng seperti ini? "

Naruto kembali memakai topeng seperti semula.

"karena kau selalu pingsan saat melihat wajahku."

Kemudian pipi Hinata memerah karena malu, dan seperti biasa Hinata selalu memainkan jari telunjuknya . Jika Hinata telah memainkan jari telunjuknya pasti ada yang ingin disampaikan Hinata pada Naruto.

"eto m-maaf, bisakah kau melepas rangkulanmu, ini sangat m-mengganggu."

Hinata mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah serta telunjuk tangan yang masih terlihat bermain-main. Rupanya saat Naruto menarik lengan Hinata, segeta Naruto lepas pegangan tangannya dan berpindah merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan lengan kanannya, supaya Hinata tidak kabur.

Naruto yang baru sadar dengan kelakuannya, segera melepas rangkulannya.

"Eto aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin kau tidak kabur saja." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit ada rasa malu.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia malah mendudukan bokongnya di rumput yang tingginya sama dengan mata kaki orang dewasa. Hinata menegadahkan wajah lalu memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma sekitar, semilir angin menerpa wajah Hinata yang lembut, rambutnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin yang membawa bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu, tersenyum, dia sangat cantik sekali, membuat degup jantungnya meningkat. Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hinata, duduk menikmati alam sekitar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata lelah dengan yang dilakukannya. Ia ingin melakukan aktifitas lain. Saat Hinata melihat ke samping, sudah ada orang itu lagi, orang itu terlihat sedang tiduran dengan telapak tangan yang meyangga kepala. Hinata coba mendekatinya, melepas topeng yang orang itu pakai. Terlihat matanya terpejam saat topeng itu Hinata buka.

Kemudian Hinata amati wajah orang itu, sepertinya Hinata merasa pernah bertemu denganya, wajah itu tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata, tapi Hinata lupa siapa dia. saat sedang mengamati orang itu menggeliatkan badan, membuat Hinata cepat beraksi untuk segera menjauhinya. Namun orang itu telah menahan tangannya.

"Cepat sekali kau pergi, tetaplah di sini."

Hinata menatap orang itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun yah. Maaf aku jadi membuatmu bangun"

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar tidur, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu apakah kau akan pingsan saat menatap wajahku, ah rupanya tidak. Sebenarnya apa_ sih_ yang membuatmu pingsan, aku masih belum tau. Kau membuatku bingung memahamimu. Hahaha aneh sekali _yah_ aku ini, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja"

Cukup mencengkan, ini kali pertama Naruto berkata begitu panjang. Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mendudukan Hinata di sebelahnya.

"Kau duduk di sini saja, jangan pergi sebelum aku mengatakan pergi" perintah Naruto lalu melepaskan tangan dari pundak Hinata. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan.

"b-baiklah." Jawab hinata dengan begitu malu-malu.

Setelah itu mereka tidak melakukan aktifitas berarti, mereka malah saling diam mendiami. Hening tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung serta ranting yang bergesekan akibat angin menerpa.

Naruto bosan dengan keadaan ini yang menurutnya tidak asyik, ia lebih suka keributan atau keramaian yang membuat suasana tidak seperti di kuburan. Naruto coba memutar otak mencari topik yang mungkin bisa mereka bicarakan, tapi Naruto tidak kunjung menemukan membuat Naruto frustasi. Mungkin jika otak Shikamaru bisa di sewa, Naruto bisa sedikit berpikir.

"Huuaa aku bosan dengan keadaan ini." Naruto frustasi " Hinata." Naruto segera berbalik menatap Hinata. Hinata terlihat kaget karena ditatap seperti itu.

Kemudian setelah itu Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri, karena tidak kunjung mendapat hidayah. Naruto pikir dengan menatap Hinata otaknya bisa mencair mencari topic, tapi ternyata tidak. Hinata yang melihat keanehan dari Naruto mencoba bertanya untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Hinata. Huaa aku hampir frustasi."

"Ohh. O, yah aku mau bertanya?"

"Apa, katakanlah Hinata?"

"dari tadi kau terus memanggilku Hinata, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ku temui, memangnya siapa aku? Dan siapa kau, aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi bagiku wajahmu tidak asing? Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan keadaan ini"

Ting, otak Naruto mencair seketika. Meski Naruto sedikit kecewa, karena Hinata lupa dengan dirinya, tapi dengan kelupaan Hinata justru memberi keberuntungan bagi Naruto, otak Naruto mencair dan karena kecairan otaknya, Naruto akan sedikit bermain-main dengan Hinata. Emm apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu yah…

"Ohh, jadi kau belum tau siapa aku dan kau sendiri?"

Hinata menggangguk.

"jangan-jangan kau juga lupa dengan teman-teman yang lain, seperti Kiba, Shino, Rock lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, dll."

Hinata kembali mengganguk.

"Aha baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perkenalan dari awal."

Naruto berubah posisi duduk dengan bersila. Hinata terlihat memiringkan kepala, karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Kau masih bingung _yah, nah_ aku beri contoh _yah_, seperti ini. Hai namaku Naruto Uzumaki, siapa namamu?" Naruto tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Hinata seperti baru berkenalaan.

"Maaf, Permisi. Namaku tidak tau." Balas Hinata dengan wajah kebingungan.

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata serta reaksi kebingungan Hinata.

"Ahahaha kau lucu sekali, Hinata. Dalam berkenalan kau tidak usah mengatakan maaf atau permisi dan kau juga tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa kau tidak tau siapa dirimu, kalau begitu bukan berkenalan namanya, berkenalan itu saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tadi 'kan baru contoh, kita ulangi sekali _yah_, dan kau katakan bahwa Namamu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto yang otaknya sudah encer, bahkan keenceran otaknya membuat kalimat yang diucapkannya menjadi lebih panjang.

"B-baiklah." Hinata mengganguk.

"Baiklah kita ulangi sekali lagi. Hai Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku tinggal di konoha makanan favoritku ramen, aku tidak suka yang namanya keheningan. O, yah siapa namamu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. kali ini perkenalannya cukup panjang, tidak seperti tadi yang Cuma memperkenalkan nama saja.

"Namamu adalah Hinata Hyuuga" lalu Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto yang tersodor.

"tidak tidak, bukan seperti itu."

Naruto sungguh membingungkan, jelas-jelas tadi ia mengatakan seperti ini "... Kau katakan bahwa _Namamu adalah Hinata Hyuuga_ " Hinata menjadi heran, memangnya apa yang salah, Hinata telah menuruti apa yang di intruksikan Naruto padanya, bahkan mengcopy apa yang dikatakan Naruto, berarti benar _dong_ tindakan Hinata ini.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperti itu. Kalau begitu kau menganggapku adalah Hinata Hyuuga bukan Naruto Uzumaki, katakanlah bahwa _Namaku Hinata Hyuuga_. Baiklah, kita ulangi sekali lagi dan kali ini harus dipastikan berhasil. Hai Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku tinggal di konoha, makanan favoritku ramen dan aku tidak suka yang namanya keheningan. O, yah siapa namamu?" Naruto menyodorkan tangan sekali lagi.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Naruto tersenyum, Hinata mengikuti dengan benar intruksinya.

Melihat Naruto tersenyum, membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum juga, dan secara otomatis mengatakan hal yang tidak ada dalam intruksi.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

Naruto kaget. Lalu Naruto kembali melanjutkan rencana berikutnya, memperkenalkan teman-teman pada Hinata.

"Nah sekarang, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman, apa kau membawa buku kosong, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata bingung, untuk apa buku kosong.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa barang apapun."

Kemudian Naruto teringat sesuatu saat bertemu Sai yang akan pergi menjalani Misi dengan Yamato dan Anko untuk mencari tau keberadaan Markas akatsuki sekaligus untuk membongkar rahasia tobi, Misi ini terjadi sebelum serangan Pain di konoha.

_Flashback On_

_Naruto sedang makan ramen di kedai langganannya, Ichiraku. __Lalu saat Naruto akan menghabiskan ramen terakhirnya. Datanglah Sai menyapa Naruto dengan menepuk pundak Naruto, membuat Naruto harus tersedak dan kesulitan bernafas._

"_Hai Naruto"_

"_Uhuk-uhuk." Naruto bergegas mengambil air yang telah di sediakan Ayame sebelumnya._

"_Sai kau ingin membuatku mati tersedak apa.!"_

_Naruto membentak Sai, yang kini terlihat sedang tersenyum, karena itu memang kebiasaannya namun kali ini semyumnya memiliki arti tidak seperti sebelumnya yang penuh kepalsuan. Karena berkat Naruto, Sai telah menemukan kembali perasaannya yang hilang, sebuah ikatan yang membuat buku sketsa yang masih kosong di tengah halaman tergambar kembali. Ikatan dengan kakaknya, Shin. Berkat Naruto, Sai terlepas dari belengu Danzou, Sai keluar dari organisasi Anbu yang dipimpin Danzou dan ingin coba menikmati kehidupan yang belum pernah ia dapat di kehidupan Anbu serta ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang sebuah ikatan dan perasaan dari sebuah buku yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantu._

"_Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini."Sai memberikan sebuah buku pada tangan Naruto._

"_Apa ini." Kemudian Naruto melihat isi buku yang diberikan Sai, polos tidak ada coretan apapun. "Kau memberiku buku murahan seperti ini." Naruto membolak balikan buku sai yang tidak bergambar di bagian sampul._

"_Buku itu menjadi murahan jika di berikan pada orang yang murahan."_

"_KAU !" Naruto menatap tajam mata Sai sambil menunjuk dengan telujuk kanannya._

_Dalam buku, kejujuran merupakan hal terpenting dalam sebuah ikatan pertemanan karena itu akan membuat temanmu senang, tapi kenapa Naruto terlihat marah. Berarti buku yang dibaca Sai menginformasikan hal yang salah. Sebelum Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya, datanglah Sakura dan Ino lalu sakura menahan pundak Naruto._

"_Akan ku hajar kau ! lepaskan aku Sakura" Berontak Naruto._

"_Tenanglah Naruto.!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan._

"_Sai, kau telah di tunggu di gerbang oleh Yamato-sensei dan Anko-sensei. Cepatlah kau pergi." Ino menjelaskan kedatangannya pada Sai._

_Sai pun menggangguk lalu tersenyum, membuat Ino tersipu melihat senyumnya yang menurut Ino menawan. Sebelum Sai pergi, Ino mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Sai, sebelum kau pergi apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura dan Naruto"_

_Sai menatap mereka berdua, terlihat Naruto yang masih berontak membuat Sai tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, lalu Sakura yang kini tersenyum menatap Sai penuh pesona. Lalu Sai menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai atas, Sakura yang dilihat seperti itu menjadi malu._

"_Sakura harus ku katakan kau memang cantik..." Sai tersenyum, Hati sakura berbunga-bunga dan ada rasa sombong karena ia merasa menang dari Ino yang merupakan saingannya sejak lama._

"_...tapi sayang kelakuanmu seperti anjing yang lepas dari sangkar."_

_Glek, hati sakura miring, uratnya kini bermunculan di jidat lebarnya lalu kepalan tangan mulai terbentuk. Kini giliran Sakura yang berontak dan giliran Naruto yang menyangga perut Sakura._

"_Bodoh kau memang Breng***, akan ku hajar kau sampai babak belur !"_

"_Tenanglah Sakura." Naruto mencoba menenangkan._

_Dalam buku mengatakan "Pujilah seorang wanita dengan sebenar-benarnya karena itu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga."namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sai heran, buku itu malah membuat kejadian terbalik._

"_Sai, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, sebelum keadaan lebih memanas lagi." Ino mengingatkan._

"_Baiklah, Selamat tinggal Ino, jaga baik-baik dirimu, semoga kita berjumpa lagi."_

_Sai pun pergi lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan tersenyum. __Membuat Ino benar-benar tersipu, ucapan Sai, senyuman Sai membuat Ino jatuh hati padanya. Sai benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu Ino kagumi, Sai lebih hangat dari Sasuke yang dingin. Meski dalam segi rupa ada sedikit kesamaan. Kepergian Sai membuat Ino merindukan dia kembali, semoga Sai baik-baik saja disana._

_Sepertinya kali ini, buku yang Sai baca benar-benar sesuai dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Dalam buku mengatakan 'Jika kau pergi, ucapankanlah salam perpisahan dengan perasaan tulus, tersenyumlah jika kau pergi lalu katakan padanya jaga baik-baik dirimu, semoga kita berjumpa lagi. Itu akan membuat dia bahagia dan akan merindukanmu'_

_Flashback Off_

Naruto mengorek-gorek kantong peralatan ninjanya, dan akhirnya menemukan benda yang ia cari. Buku sketsa yang diberikan Sai sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Sepertinya Naruto akan menari kembali kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa buku yang di berikan Sai adalah buku murahan yang tidak ada gunanya. Pasti Naruto akan berpikir sebaliknya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sai, kualitas buku tergantung orang yang memakainya. Setelah buku ditemukan Naruto kembali mengorek-gorek kantongnya untuk mencari bolpoint.

Setelah keduanya ditemukan, Naruto lalu meletakan keduanya di depan Hinata. Setelah itu mulai mengoreskan kertas putih dengan tinta hitam dari bolpoint sehingga membentuk gambar manusia-manusia mini, tapi menurut hinata itu seperti gambar abstrak yang bentuknya tidak jelas.

"Naruto, ini gambar apa, apa ini gambar ikan buntal." Tanya Hinata pada salah satu gambar yang Naruto lukis, andai ada Sai yang melukis mungkin Hinata tau siapa gambar ini.

"Bukan hinata, Ini chouji."

"Ohh, kalau ini apa, Serigala yah." Tunjuk Hinata.

"Bukan Hinata bukan, ini Kiba. Ah kau ini"

Naruto jadi bingung, bagaimana cara membuat Hinata ingat sesuatu. Hampir semua teman-teman yang ia gambar, Hinata anggap bukan manusia, melainkan hal-hal aneh yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Naruto.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Naruto menutup buku sketsa yang menurutnya sudah tidak berguna lagi. Hinata yang melihat itu menjadi terheran.

"Kenapa kau menutup buku sketsanya."

"Percuma. Karena gambarku tidak membuatmu ingat sesuatu."

Melihat Naruto bersedih, Hinata jadi merasa bersalah. Hatinya jadi tidak enak karena bagaimanapun juga Hinata lah yang membuat Naruto bersedih seperti ini. kini giliran Hinata yang memutar otak, memikirkan ide cemerlang agar Naruto tidak bersedih lagi.

Hinata mengambil buku sketsa yang telah Naruto tutup dari tangan Naruto. Kemudian Hinata membuka buku tersebut lalu menyobehkan isinya, cuma satu kertas yang Hinata sobek. Lalu terlihat tangan Hinata sedang membentuk sesuatu dari kertas itu, Hinata tengah membuat sebuah origami.

"Kau ingin membuat apa?" tanya Naruto.

Namun tidak lekas Hinata jawab, Hinata malah terlihat berdiri dari posisinya lalu mencari sesuatu yang Naruto ketahui setelah mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi yaitu tumbuhan rambat. Untuk apa Hinata mencari tumbuhan rambat. Ah rupanya untuk menggantung origami burung yang Hinata buat di dahan pohon Sakura.

"untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto

"berharap bisa terbang seperti burung pada umumnya"

"tapi inikan hanya burung kertas, mana mungkin bisa terbang."

"Kata siapa ?! dia bisa terbang hanya harus ada sedikit dorongan."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya keheranan.

Hinata terlihat meniup origami burung yang di gantungnya, sehingga membuat origami burung itu bergerak seperti sedang terbang. Naruto pun jadi mengerti apa yang tadi Hinata katakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat lebih banyak lagi burung origami ini."

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

Mereka berdua pun berduyun-duyun membuat burung origami dengan saling membantu satu sama lain, kadang candaan pun terdengar dari mulut Naruto membuat suasana tidak seperti di kuburan. Mereka pun akhirmya selesai membuat origami burung begitu banyak, dua kertas terakhir yang akan di buat origami di beri tulisan yang merupakan pengharapan yang mereka inginkan, usul ini di sarankan oleh Hinata.

Di origami burung yang dibuat Hinata, Hinata tuliskan pengharapan seperti ini 'Aku ingin ingatanku kembali, mengenang apa yang telah aku lalui sebelumnya. dan tolong sampaikan bahwa aku sangat merindukan _Okaa-san _dan menyayangi _Otou-san_, Neji-_Niisan_, serta Hanabi-_chan. _aku juga berharap dapat menemukan cinta sejatiku.'

Kalau Naruto menuliskan pengharapan seperti ini 'Tolong katakankan pada Hinata 'bahwa aku sangat menyesal, aku benar-benar menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin membuat dia tersiksa lagi. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi Hokage dan bertemu Sasuke serta _Okaa-san. _Serta bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku yang menerimaku apa adanya'

"Apa kau sudah menuliskan pengharapanmu?" Tanya Hinata

"Sudah, apa kau juga sudah selesai, Hinata?"

"Sudah. Kalau begitu mari cepat buat origaminya lalu kita gantung di pohon Sakura bersama burung origami lain."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menyesaikan origami terakhirnya, mereka lalu membawa origami burung yang dibuat ke pohon Sakura. Setelah diberi gantungan di origaminya dengan tumbuhan parasit yang selalu menempel dengan inangnya yang mereka temukan di sekitar taman. Lalu beduyun-duyun menyematkan atau menggantungkan origami di beberapa dahan sakura. Membuat pohon Sakura itu lebih terlihat seperti pohon kertas.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun mengamati seni yang mereka buat, indah sekali. Akan lebih indah jika origami burung ini benar-benar bisa terbang.

"Indah sekali, aku benar-benar mencintai tempat ini." Hinata menatap pohon Sakura origami.

Namun Naruto malah menatap Hinata " Benar, tempat indah, membuat aku menyayangimu."

Hinata menganggap ucapan Naruto adalah Ucapan sayang pada tempat ini, padahal bukan itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Ucapan sayang itu ditujukan pada Hinata.

"O, yah apa kau yakin namaku Hinata Hyuuga."Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa. Ada yang salah dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga, kau memang benar-benar Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku mengerti"

Walaupun mulut mengatakan setuju, tapi pikiran Hinata masih tidak yakin. Hinata jadi menimbang-nimbang apa yang telah Bibi Yoshino ceritakan. Apa benar aku adalah Hinata yang menyelamatkan Naruto, Apa benar aku Hinata yang mencintai Naruto, Apa benar aku Hinata yang dicampakan Naruto karena wanita lain. Apakah memang benar aku adalah Hinata yang bibi yoshino ceritakan atau hanya kebetulan saja karena namanya mirip. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata.

Semilir angin berhembus membuat dua insan yang sedang duduk berdampingan kesejukan, origami burung yang tergantung tergerak-gerak seperti Burung yang terbang. Sejenak dua insan itu menutup mata, membayangkan jika origami yang mereka buat terbang menembus angkasa raya, berkeliling jagat raya dengan mereka yang ikut menunggangi. Mereka membayangkan bahwa tubuh mereka itu lebih kecil dari pada sang burung sehingga Mereka bisa menumpang di punggung sang burung.

"Hinata, apa kau membayangkan apa yang ku bayangkan."

"Mungkin."

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto yang kini berbalik menatap wajah Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh."

"aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, sebenarnya aku... "

Sebelum kalimat itu tersambung. Seekor burung cantik menarik perhatian Hinata, membuat Hinata bermain dengan burung cantik tersebut dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"O, yah Hinata ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan, kau harus berhati-hati dengan laki-laki berambut panjang bermata polos serta memakai baju putih. Dia sangat berbahaya, kau tau aku hampir saja di buat mati olehnya."

"Benarkah" Jawab Hinata yang sudah berhasil membuat burung cantik tersebut terkurung oleh sangkar buatan telapak tangannya.

"Benar, bahkan sikapnya membuat orang-orang merinding, dia sangat dingin sekali melebihi dinginnya es di kutub utara. Kau tau, dia hampir membuatku depresi…" Naruto menjawab dengan begitu antusias.

"Wah benarkah, dia sangat jahat sekali. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu depresi?"

"Itu karena dia mengancamku untuk menjauhimu, Hinata"

Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata seketika tersipu malu, entah apa maksud Naruto mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata. Apakah untuk membuat Hinata tersipu atau memang ingin mengeluarkan rasa kekecewaan Hatinya, tapi dilihat dari sikapnya, Naruto bukanlah tipe pengombal melainkan cereboh yang apabila berkata dan berbuat tidak di perhitungkan dulu.

"Makanya kau harus berhati-hati jika dekat dengannya kalau bisa kau harus menjauhinya, ingat dia laki-laki berambut hitam panjang, mata polos lavender, baju mirip _yukata_ berwarna putih cerah."

"ohh, tapi Naruto-kun, sepertinya ciri itu tidak asing, apa laki-laki itu adalah Neji-_niisan."_

Naruto menjadi kaget ternyata Hinata kenal, Naruto jadi ragu apakah Hinata benar-benar amnesia. Sepertinya niat busuk Naruto untuk menjelek-jelekan Neji akan gagal.

"Kau kenal Neji ! Tapi kenapa kau tidak kenal aku dan teman yang lain.?"

"aku juga tidak tau. Yang dapat ku ingat hanya keluargaku saja. Jadi apakah orang yang harus ku jauhi itu Neji-_niisan_, tapi dia sangat baik, dia tidak seperti apa yang Naruto-kun maksud"

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin, dia benar-benar tidak berani mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu adalah Neji, bagaimana jika Hinata mengatakan itu pada Neji. Hidup Naruto pasti sudah tidak tenang lagi, pasti Neji benar-benar akan menjauhkan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Ah lupakan Hinata, sebenarnya itu tidak benar-benar penting."

Lalu angin yang cukup besar berhembus membuat keadaaan di taman seperti tersedot ke arah yang sama. Rambut Hinata dan Naruto pun melambai-lambai tertarik angin, daun-daun serta guguran kelopak dari berbagai jenis bunga ikut tertarik oleh kekuatan angin. Bahkan gantungan burung origami yang mereka buat bergerak-gerak dengan kecepatan tidak biasa, satu dari beberapa puluh origami terputus talinya dan kini sedang terbang ke arah hembusan angin. Saking kuatnya hembusan angin tersebut membuat Hinata terjatuh berserta burung cantik yang Hinata kurung kini terlepas lalu terbang sebebas-bebasnya. Setelah angin tersebut reda, Naruto kaget karena melihat Hinata terjatuh mencium lantai bumi.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa"

Naruto membantu Hinata bangun. Dilihat wajah Hinata berbedak tanah membuat kulit putihnya terlihat kecoklatan. Segera Naruto membersihkan wajah Hinata begitu lembut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. wajah mereka begitu, membuat Hinata malu dan menundukan wajahnya, namun Naruto menahan.

"jangan menundukan wajah. Jadi aku tidak tau bagian wajahmu yang kotor yang bisa ku bersihkan."

Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Hinata lalu beralih ke lengan Hinata dan kaki Hinata sampai benar-benar bersih tidak berdebu lagi.

Saat Naruto membersihkan jaket lavender yang Hinata pakai, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang keras di saku bagian kanan tersebut. Saat Hinata ingin mengambil barang tersebut di sakunya, Naruto menahan tangannya dan mengatakan

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya, kau jangan banyak bergerak."

Hinatapun menurut, lalu Naruto mengodok saku Hinata dan mendapat sesuatu barang yang ia sedang cari, sebuah pelindung kepala.

"Kau menemukan pelindung kepala ini darimana, Hinata?"

"Aku temukan disekitar sini, kemarin pagi."

Naruto jadi ingat, kemarin pagi ia memang kesini, menikmati taman Nara bersama Shikamaru, sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit menemui Hinata.

"Yah, aku ingat. Terimakasih Hinata, kau telah menyimpannya. Sekarang kau jangan bergerak, bajumu masih ada yang kotor"

Beberapa menit berlalu Naruto sudah selesai membersihkan baju Hinata yang kotor di bagian pinggang dan perut. Hinata benar-benar malu begitu perhatiannya laki-laki di hadapannya ini membuat Hinata berharap segera ingat apa sebenarnya hubungan dia dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini, jantungnya selalu berpacu tidak menentu jika Naruto mendekatinya.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah bersih. Sekarang kau boleh melakukan apa sesukamu, tapi sebelum itu, tolong pakaikan pelindung kepala di kepalaku, sekarang giliranmu membantuku"

Segera Hinata pakaikan pelindung kepala itu sesuai perintah Naruto. Hinata sedikit malu saat akan memaikan pelindung kepala itu, karena secara otomatis wajah mereka saling berdekatan, malahan saling berhadapan. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang malu-malu. Membuat Hinata salang tingkah.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Wah ternyata kau sangat cantik yah jika di lihat lebih dekat aku baru sadar yah. Hehe."

Naruto memberi cengiran khasnya pada Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan itu memberi ruang Hinata untuk kembali tersipu dengan pipi memerah. Bagi Naruto membuat pipi Hinata merah sangatlah mengasikan, Hinata terlihat lucu. Kalau saja rambut Hinata merah, dia benar-benar seperti tomat rebus.

Sayang sekali jika tomat rebus itu tidak di cicipi, dan diluar kesadaran Naruto, Naruto mencium pipi Hinata yang masih memerah membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah dari sebelumnya.

Sadar kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya, Naruto meminta maaf pada Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud. Soalnya kau lucu sekali, seperti tomat rebus. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. hehe maaf yah Hinata"

Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan kondisi ini, Hinata mengalihkannya pada sesuatu yang lain.

Terlihat Hinata menengok kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang Naruto tidak tau. Segera Naruto bertanya memastikan apa yang Hinata cari.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Hinata.?"

"Burung pipit cantik yang tadi ku tangkap, dia hilang aku ingin mencarinya."

Mata Hinata beralih ke kepala Naruto, terlihat burung pipit sedang bertengger di rambut jabriknya bahkan kini sedang mematuk-matuk kepalanya seperti sedang mencari makanan. Melihat Hinata menatap kepalanya memuat pupil mata Naruto bergerak ke atas, terlihatlah burung yang mungkin Hinata maksudkan. Saat Naruto akan menangkap Sang Burung pipit, Sang burung pipit dengan gerakan cepat segera terbang menjauhinya. Naruto berdiri lalu mengejar Si burung pipit untuk menangkapnya untuk Hinata.

"Hinata tunggu disini, akan ku tangkap burung pipit itu untukmu, kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu sebentar, ini tidak lama kok."

Hinata pun menuruti apa yang Naruto bilang. Sekarang yang Hinata lakukan hanya duduk melihat pergerakan Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengejar Burung pipit, membuat Hinata sedikit terkikik karena beberapa kali Naruto terpeleset karena tidak melihat langkah pijakan.

Semilir angin kecil berhembus, membuat Burung origami yang tadi terhembus angin besar yang kemudian tersangkut di dahan pohon dekat Hinata, terjatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Melihat ada burung origami yang telah ada di pahanya membuat tangan Hinata gatal untuk mengambil lalu membuka rangkaian origami hingga ke bentuk semula, sebuah kertas pipih yang tipis. di kertas tersebut ada sebuah tulisan, kemudian Hinata membaca isi didalamnya.

_Tolong katakankan pada Hinata 'bahwa aku sangat menyesal, aku benar-benar menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin membuat dia tersiksa lagi. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi Hokage dan bertemu Sasuke serta Okaa-san. Serta bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku yang menerimaku apa adanya._

Hinata tersentak dengan kalimat pembukanya. Naruto benar-benar menyayanginya. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat Hinata bahagia. Walau belum ingat benar bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto, tapi hinata percaya hubungan ini sudah berlangsung lama dan ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa besar yang membuat Naruto mengatakan 'aku sangat menyesal'. Hinata coba mengingat apa yang mampu di ingat, tapi tidak kunjung datang.

"Hinata, lihatlah!"

Teriak Naruto, membuat Hinata beralih memandangnya. Terlihat kedua tangannya mencengkram sesuatu yang ternyata itu seekor burung pipit. Naruto berhasil menangkapnya. Kaki Naruto masih melangkah sembarang karena matanya sibuk melihat Hinata untuk menunjukan bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menangkap Sang burung pipit.

Mata Hinata membulat, ia melihat sebatang ranting panjang terselonjor di depan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak melihatnya, lalu Hinata memperingatkan Naruto segera menghindar dengan isyarat kedua lengannya, namun Naruto malah melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Naruto_-kun_, Awas !"

-Gubrak-

Naruto pun terjatuh, dengan posisi yang tidak asing lagi. Tidur dengan badan terngkurap dengan kedua lengan terselonjor ke depan, mirip saat Naruto tertangkap tangan oleh Pain. Membuat pikiran Hinata sedikit bernostalgia.

Hinata teringat saat itu. Naruto tertangkap, tubuhnya di tusuki besi hitam oleh Pain, membuat Naruto sulit bergerak karena cakranya tertekan.

"Hinata, Hei Hinata !"

Naruto berteriak karena Hinata telihat bengong. Teriakan Naruto mengingatkanya kembali pada peristiwa itu, peristiwa yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya hampir tidak berfungsi. Saat itu Pain menerbangkan tubuhnya ke angkasa lalu menjatuhkannya kasar ke tanah, hingga membuat Hinata tidak sadarkan diri dalam beberapa menit.

"Hinata, Hei Hinata. Kau kenapa?"

Naruto masih bersikeras untuk membuat Hinata sadar, dan akhirnya usahanya berhasil, Hinata sadar. Seketika mata Hinata membulat setelah kesadarannya kembali, karena ia melihat puluhan kunai sedang menuju tubuh Naruto yang terjelapat dengan posisi tengkurap. Ranting tadi merupakan kunci untuk membuka jebakan.

"Naruto-_kun_, awas.!"

Jleb jleb jleb jleb

Sebelum Naruto menghindar Kunai tersebut dengan cepat sudah tertancap pada posisinya masing-masing, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tidak berani melihat keadaan Naruto. Setelah tidak mendengar lagi suara kunai yang tertancap. Hinata memberanikan diri membuka tutupannya sedikir demi sedikit, terlihat puluhan kunai tertancap dan Naruto seperti sedang tidak sadarkan diri karena wajahnya tertunduk.

Dengan khawatir Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto untuk melepas kunai yang tertancap, dan peristiwa ini mengingatkan kita pada saat Hinata menyelamatkan Naruto dengan berusaha mematahkan besi hitam pain yang menekan cakra Naruto.

Satu persatu Hinata lepas kunai yang menancap di tubuh Naruto. Setelah tercabut Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang terselonjor dengan wajah tertunduk. Ini hampir mirip saat peristiwa penyerangan itu, saat Hinata akan di tusuk besi hitam Pain, pada saat itu Hinata memang tidak secara langsung memegang tangan Naruto, tapi Hinata memegang besi hitam yang menancap di tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau bilang 'aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku'. Jika kau mati sekarang, kau tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan menyandang gelar aku juga tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa kata-katamu yang menyayangi adalah suatu kebenaran. Untuk itu janganlah mati sekarang, Naruto-kun"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Hinata. Lihatlah aku masih baik-baik saja kok"

Hinata kaget lalu menengadahkan wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk melihat Naruto. Seperti biasa, cengiran khas Naruto terpampang dimata Hinata. Ternyata Naruto tidak benar-benar mati buktinya Naruto masih bisa cengiran Lima jari.

Dengan kecepatan respon yang tinggi antara otak dan alat gerak. Hinata segera memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun bangkit lalu balas memeluk Hinata. Kerana posisi tadi tidak nyaman jika berpelukan, karena Naruto masih tengkurapan di tanah.

"Kenapa kau menangis. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu kok, ini hanya sebuah jebakan hewan. O,yah kau sudah ingat sesuatu Hinata."

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap mata Hinata yang berkunang-kunang. Hinata mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban Ya. Naruto pun senang, karena saking senangnya, ia kembali memeluk Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul ganjalan di pikirkannya.

"O, yah kenapa kau tidak pingsan Hinata saat aku peluk."

Naruto kembali melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap mata Hinata yang tak lagi berkunag-kunang. Hinata menggeleng sebagai pengganti jawaban tidak tau. Tapi masa bodo ah, yang penting ingatan Hinata sudah kembali, itu yang senang dipikirkan Naruto.

Burung pipit kecil dan dua ekor serangga bersayap-kupu-kupu, datang menghampiri meraka yang sedang berbahagia. Mereka bersama-sama sedang terbang mengelilingi dua insan berbahagia itu serta tak lupa guguran bunga Sakura yang tertiup bukan karena hiliran angin melainkan dari sosok transparan yang membawa tongkat bintang bercahaya yang kini sedang memainkan tongkatnya.

Ternyata kupu-kupu yang membawa meraka kesini adalah kupu-kupu pembawa kabar gembira yang mereka beri nama Cinta dan Sayang. Kupu-kupu yang Hinata kejar merupakan teman baru Naruto yang diberi nama kupu-kupu 'Cinta', karena saat menatapnya Naruto jadi mencintaiya. Dan kupu-kupu yang Naruto kejar merupakan kupu-kupu teman baru Hinata yang diberi nama 'sayang'. Dan burung pipit itu merupakan hewan yang pertama mereka temui.

Kupu-kupu Cinta dan sayang itu, seolah ingin mempertemukan tuannya dengan kebahagian. Kupu-kupu bernama 'Cinta' telah mempertemukan Hinata dengan seseorang yang dicintainya, begitu juga dengan Naruto kupu-kupu bernama 'Sayang' telah mempertemukannya dengan orang yang disayangi. Dan burung-burung pipit itu, membawa mereka berdua pada kehidupan baru yang indah.

.

.

Mencintailah dengan segenap hati tanpa nafsu

Sebaik-baik cinta, dia yang berani menjaganya

Bukan dia yang berani menyakitnya.

Cinta tumbuh dari perasaan yang sama

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa saling memahami.

Kasih sayang abadi adalah kasih sayang yang tumbuh dari hati yang suci

Bukan dari keinginan kotor untuk saling memanfaatkan.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Eh kok jadi Fantasy dan Poetry gini. Setiap Chapter memiliki Ciri khas tersendiri, supaya tidak bosan dengan hal yang begitu-begitu saja dan itu akan mudah ditebak.

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan sajianku ini.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapan. Saran kalian akan membangun kualitas ceritaku nanti, karena pasti akan ada perbaikan.

.

Sebenarnya cerita ini **belum benar-benar berakhir. **Aku Cuma mau ngakhiri _Section _Naruhinanya doang. Kalau kalian baca dengan teliti ada bagian cerita yang rumpang- gak diceritain sampai akhir-. Seperti Pembentukan aliansi Shinobi, Sasuke bergabug dengan Akatsuki dll. Nah itu baru permulaan ke konflik yang lebih besar "Perang dunia Ninja ke 4" dan di ceritaku nanti _Pair_nya mungkin akan bertambah bukan Naruhina saja.

Semoga cita-citaku di cerita berikutnya bisa sampai ke alur klimaks di manga asli, semoga keinginanku tercapai, aamiin. dan mungkin ceritaku nanti akan Series Fic/multi chapter .hehe  
semoga gak bosen aja yah bacanya. Hee :D


End file.
